The Hero from the Different Dimension
by PhantomKnightPercival
Summary: The son of Nana Shimura have arrived, he is known as the Red Mask! But along came the hero, came the evil that follows. Will he save his home or will it fall into the abyss. (Don't judge the story by the first chapter or cover)
1. Chapter 1: The Visitor

**Had this idea for awhile, might as well make it and see it how goes.**

"" **is speaking**

'' **is thoughts**

Somewhere in the stars above, there are more with hearts of justice. Maybe in this galaxy, maybe in another, in this universe or in another. There are infinite possibilities for the unknown and we still yet to discover.

In the streets of the attacked city of Hosu, there's a great disturbance in the alleyway. It caused the walls to spit out a man into the pile of garbage bags. He stood up and brushes the garbage off of his black jacket and jeans, ruffles it out of his black hair, the bandage wraps around his hands and forearms, and cleans out his red eye mask. He looks around and wonders how he ended up here. He walks out of the alley and looks around, "Am I….in Japan?" he asked himself, "It looks like they been hit with some radiation. Looking so different." What see is everyone has weird and amazing features of their bodies and having powers like it's a normal thing, "Is this the future?" Before he could continue to question this society, he saw an army of monsters with their brains exposed and Frankenstein build. In an instant, he springs into action and with one swing, he took down one of them, "IRON FIST!" When his first hits the monster, it launches the beast into the sky. He continued to fight them, assisting the others who are fighting them. Behind him is a huge man with a beard made of fire and with a fiery attitude while flames flow through the lines of his costume, "Whoa, kudos on the beard."

The man turned and find him annoying, "OI! Quit fooling around and take these monsters down!"

"Geez, quit your yelling. I got this."

"Do you even know who I am!?"

"Ummm Fire Beard?"

"I AM ENDEAVOR, THE NO.2 HERO IN THE WORLD! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW ME!?"

Before the man in the red mask said anything, he saw a monster about to attack Endeavor, "Look out!" He pushed him out of the way, and use his power, "INFERNO!" He burst powerful flames at the best, roasting it to ashes,

"Who are you?" Endeavor asked,

"I am the Red Mask, but my friends call me Hero" He gave him a big smile as nothing happened,

Endeavor already not liking him, just wants him to go away, "Go help the others in that area!" He points out the direction where to go. And Hero just followed orders and runs towards the area. Endeavor stands and looks around for any more enemies, but alas there is no more.

Hero made it to the others and see they have captured a scraggly beaten man he also sees three boys, one with green hair, one with a scar, and one with holes in his arms. He was about to talk to the boys but then one of the monsters flew and grabs the green haired boy. His body made him run to the boy's aid, "Mighty Jump!" he jumps towards them but before he grabbed the boy, someone beat him to it, it was the captured man and he killed the monster and got the boy by the costume he wears. But it wasn't terrifying than the words he said to everyone present,

"Both this sham filled society…. And the criminals who wield their power in the name of petty mischief…. Are targets of my purge…. All for the sake…. Of a better society…"

Somehow that terrified Hero, it was chilling that it could freeze his spine and paralyzed him for good. He never met someone with words that could make the strongest willed heroes into the most frightened child.

The heroes are trying to figure to deal with the situation since the man has escaped, til Endeavor told them that a villain escaped till he saw him, "Wait?... Is that…" He made eye contact with the beaten man and they grew glares at each other,

"Endeavor…." the man said,

"Hero Killer!" Endeavor yelled while charging towards the hero killer, then begin to throw his fire at him but been stopped by an old man,

"Todoroki, wait!" He stopped him because the boy is next to the killer. But the kid got himself free from his grip, he was ready to defend himself but he grew scared and so everyone else as the hero killer starts walking towards them,

"You fakes... If I don't fix it… If someone isn't stained with blood...!" chills went down everyone's spines as he kept walking despite being beaten up, he kept walking and the sound of his voice is like speaking to Death itself. Like Death itself, here to claim their lives, "If I don't reclaim my hero status…." with each step, the air gets colder, "Come! Just try me…. You fake!" His aura grew and grew, it was a horrible night to be a hero, "The only one allowed to kill me is… ALL MIGHT, A TRUE HERO!"

Everyone stand and fall in fear as they never felt this much despair in their lives, it was the turning point that they won't be able to fight him with their blood frozen and bodies become solid. But suddenly, the hero killer stopped in place as he went out cold. Hero's eyes glowed and scanned the unconscious man's body, it turns out his broken rib fractured his lung, but Hero was so scared he couldn't say a word to everyone. Soon the ambulance came and took those who were injured to the hospital.

Hero, however, was taken to the police department because they don't recognize him as a licensed hero.

 _ **Hosu Police Department - Interrogation Room**_

Hero sits in a barely lit room with the chief of the Hosu Police, a man with a dog head, Kenji Tsuragamae. He gave Hero a good look, scratched his nose and cleared his throat, "So you don't know what a quirk is woof?" he asked,

"Yes," Hero answered,

"You don't know that you have required a license to be a hero, woof?"

"Yes"

"You believed this is the future, woof?"

"Yes"

"What year you come from, woof?"

"2018"

"This is 2018, woof'

"Wait, what? This is gotta be a mistake. There should never be this many people with powers"

"Why you think that, woof?"

"Because in 2018, there's only a handful of people with powers and they're aliens. I'm an alien. How can Earth have this many people with superpowers?" He was baffled by this world, it's foreign to him because he does not know about this world nor it's history,

Tsuragamae looked at him one more time, then talked to him with a straight face, "For about seven generations, 80% of the world has a quirk, woof. And we have no contact beyond our solar system, so alien contact is impossible woof. What are you telling me is that you come from another earth where there are only less superpowered beings and have made contact with alien life? And you are also an alien too, woof?" He finds the alien part very interesting and plausible,

Hero looked at the dog man, shocked that he possibly crossed dimensions or possibly crossed universes without knowing, but he kept his cool and answered, "Yes. I do believe that. And I am not lying to you nor am I insane. I am Hero, hailed from the planet known as Rainbow. Protector of life, bringer of justice, and uniter of peace." He showed no hesitation or fear when he spoke the truth.

The chief of police got up and left the room, he goes to one of his men with a quirk to tell if anyone is telling the truth or not, "Is he telling the truth, woof?"

"Sir, you may not believe this, but he is telling the truth" his boss looked at him with shocked, "I know that's impossible but he is telling the truth." Both of them stood there, wondering what to do with the visitor. And with the news of the hero killer and attack on Hosu, it would be even more chaotic than they can handle. And would cause trouble if the government got word of his origin, "You think this would be a good idea?"

"Yes, with everything else going on. This will be swept under the carpet, woof"

"And what about him?"

"I'll inform All Might and the pro heroes along with the teachers in UA. I'm sure they can have good use out of him, woof" He goes back to the room and speak with Hero, "I'll inform some associates, how good are you with teaching, woof?"

"Well I did a had a part-time job working as a teacher assistant"

"That could be good of a reference. Also, I need you to fill out this application, woof" He gives him an application for a hero license, "Fill it out and we'll see if you qualified woof." Tsuragamae left the room again.

Hero filled out his application with all the honesty he has

 **Name:** Hero/ **Alias:** Red Mask/ **Age:** UNKNOWN/ **DOB:** December 30/ **Gender:** Male/ **Height:** 183 cm **/Eye Color:** Red/ **Hair Color:** Black/ **Blood Type:** Type A / **Quirk:** UNKNOWN

He also filled out some questions as an exam. Once he completed his application, the chief came back and review his application, he's impressed by his answers but not his basic information when his age and a quirk are left unknown, "Why are they unknown?"

"I don't know how old am I nor what can I call my quirk'

"That explains why the year of your birth is blank but the name of your quirk is not that hard"

"Well, how can I put this, my powers are multiple. Meaning I have many powers due to being connected to my ancestors. Though they can drain me like batteries in a Gameboy*"

"Interesting" He did some rewriting on his application, "How about this?"

Hero read his revised application:

 **Name:** Hero/ **Alias:** Red Mask/ **Age:** 20/ **DOB:** December 30/ **Gender:** Male/ **Height:** 183 cm **/Eye Color:** Red/ **Hair Color:** Black/ **Blood Type:** Type A / **Quirk:** Legacy

"It sounds fitting. Now what?" Hero asked,

The chief of the police have looked over on what to do with the alien visitor, since he probably have no income nor a license to do hero work. What can this man do? He think back and remember that UA will be offering internship to upcoming teachers, "Do you have any experiences in teaching?" he asked Hero,

"Why yes, I took some college courses during my travels. But that is well complicated, I finish all my credit hours but never started an internship because I started another journey. So I never completed my degree. Why you ask?"

"This school is offering paying internship for newcomers, but before I can give them my word about you. I want you to answer me a series of questions about your education knowledge and see how fit you are as a teacher"

Hero just nods and began answering that the chief of police asked him about. Most of the questions were about his mental state, his tolerance towards students, and his teaching method which how is the major thing about the job. Frankly he passed, "Congrats, you seem qualified for the internship. You'll be heading to Tokyo first thing in the morning, you'll be job shadowing a teacher in his class"

"What class is that?"

"Class 1-A of UA High School" He gave Hero a file of the students and information about their quirks, "These student might be a handful for you, but what matters right now is that if you can take it?"

'I'll do it!" He exclaimed, "No job is too small or too big"

"That's good, now if you excuse me. I got to visit some boys in the hospital" He began to leave, "Don't cause too much trouble"

"I won't, I promise you that" He gave a salute to him,

"Also, you might need to update on your costume. You may look strong but you need more protection for yourself," he said, "I wonder though. Why is your name Hero? It sound very strange and generic"

"Well it's the only name I know. I can't remember my real name. I don't even remember who my parents are"

"Oh I am sorry to hear that. Maybe one day you'll find those answers. But for now, try to settle into your new environment." He left the police station.

Hero looked at himself and noticed how he barely can be able to protect himself with just a jacket and jeans, so he comes to a conclusion to get an update on himself. Now he wonders what to do now since he has no one he can turn to or anything that he's familiar with, so he decided to visit those boys that the chief mentioned passing the time.

 _ **Hosu Hospital**_

Hero walked around the hospital, looking around, 'This place is like a normal hospital. Except with extraordinary people' He sees people with added limbs, markings on their bodies, and look like aliens themselves, 'Compare to them, I look human' He then comes across the boy from last night, the same green-haired kid, but now in crutches. He goes to him, "Hey Kid"

He turned to Hero, "Hey you're from last night"

"Sure am What's your name, boyo?'

"Izuku. Izuku Midoriya"

"Midoriya, nice to meet you. My name is Hero"

"Hello Hero" He smiled but then thought of something, "Why are you here?"

"To visit you and your friends" He gave him a bright smile,

"But we're strangers. Why would you visit strangers?"

"Why does a hero save strangers? I simply came to raise your spirits up after last night. I thought it might be traumatic for you guys" His spirit is high and standing tall and proud in front of Midoriya,

"Well, it was. But compared to everything else, it's not that bad" Izuku looked at him in the eye, giving him the reassurance that he's fine, Hero just smiled after looking into his eyes,

"One thing about being a hero, is being able to throw away your fears and focus on the task ahead," Hero said and Izuku agreed, "Maybe I should talk to your friends, I'm sure they would like a good talk to make them feel a bit better"

"Yeah. Maybe you're right"

"Lead the way, broccoli head," he said then follows Izuku to his room where he and his friends are. He opens the door and walks in,

"Iida, I just got off the phone with Uraraka and…"

"Midoriya…" said the boy with the scar on his face, "Iida got his diagnostics" then the boy named Iida explained his injury to him stating that he will be facing long-term nerve damage in his left arm, that he will have complications moving and feeling his left arm. But he also said that he could get better once he gets a nerve transplant, but then he explained his faults,

"When I found out the hero killer, my mind went blank. I should have told Manual before doing anything else. I may hate him, but he wasn't wrong" His mind flashback to his encounter with the hero killer, "So… Until I succeed in becoming a true hero…. My left hand will serve as a reminder."

Izuku looked at Iida with grief, blaming himself for his injuries, 'I should've followed through back then….' he thought, but made a second thought about blaming himself, 'No… Nevermind that. Iida already gets it. Apologizing would be insulting' he spoke, "Iida. I… feel the same way." He raised his fist to him, making a reminder that they will get stronger, "Let's…. Get stronger. Together."

Hero, even though he never met these two, felt a sense of nostalgia from their friendship. He remembered his early days when it was never a life and death situation. Those days become rarer in the later years when your peaceful youth become more chaotic and dire with each step you take. He was going to speak but some beat him to it,

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" Midoriya asked,

"Whenever I'm involved…. It feels like… People's hands get messed up or something"

Hero, Izuku, and Iida stood there in shocked for a second and laughed their asses off, "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! What are you even talking about!?" Izuku yelled,

"Looks like even Todoroki knows how to make a joke," Iida said,

"No, I'm not joking. Just call me "The Hand Crusher"..." Todoroki said,

"The Hand Crusher!" Both yelled while laughing,

"Oh boy. You boys are something! You guys have huge potential as heroes!" Hero said, then Iida turned his head,

"Who are you, sir?"

"My name is Red Mask. But you can call me Hero"

"What an odd name" Todoroki pointed out,

"Well my name is Tenya Iida" He gives Hero a polite bow,

"I'm Shoto Todoroki"

"Nice to meet you boys, I already met your friend, Midoriya" Hero then bowed in response to Iidas,

"Why you come here, Hero?" He asked,

"Well to lift your spirits up. But you boys beat me to it" He sits down on a stool, "You boys got your work cut out for ya. Facing a serial killer, remind the time when I fought demons made of blood. Man those were the times when we were at our prime"

"Demons made of blood?" Izuku asked,

"Yeah, I faced supernatural creatures. Though it wasn't easy, especially when they were indestructible."

"How did you beat them?'

"Well Midoriya, my great great great great great grandmother was a knight under the French army, the one thing I learned is to trust the creator with his blessed items. So I used a sword blessed by a holy man and strike them down with my might." He makes movement how he took them down like an old man telling his stories from the war, "I remember when I got hit by a huge flood and woke up in a new world unknown to me since I never leave my home"

Iida take interest in his stories, "You seemed to have an interesting life, tell us more"

The alien stopped an think what to tell them about, and he thought of a good story, "May I tell you boys about the creation of the universe?"

The three students looked at him with questioning expression, they sit silently as they listen to the man's tale,

"In the beginning, there was darkness, an endless void where there is no life nor color. But then a big bang have erupted and the creator was born and life was blooming, the being have one purpose and it was creation. When the creator created the first world, it bloomed color, it was overflowing with it. It was the brightest and liveliest that was ever created in the pitch black universe. So the creator uses the planet's color and spread it across the universe and thus life began. The planets were created and each one have a unique color that represent what they are. They each stand out in the galaxy they inhabited. But none were special like the first planet that the creator have made. It named the planet, Ota Oowa. Or Rainbow in the common human language."

The three boys were intrigued by his tale of creation, and it's strange origin of colors. Shoto raised his hand, "Why Rainbow?"

"Excuse me?" Hero asked,

"Why is it named Rainbow?"

"Well Ota Oowa is Lakota for many colors, a rainbow have many colors. One of the worlds the creator was interested in, was Earth. One of the people that lived there is the Lakota tribe have an interesting language and meanings. So the origin came from the tongue of the buffalo people."

"What an interesting explanation." Iida said, "You seem quite the storyteller, Hero"

"Why thank you, Iida. I have many tales to tell but there is enough time for another day"

 _ **Few Days Later….**_

 _ **UA High School, Class 1-A**_

The class is back, Sero and Kirishima are making fun of Bakugou's haircut, the girls are talking about their time with the pro heroes. Mina being jealous of Jirou for being involved in actual hero work, and Tsuyu helping out capturing some criminals. Some of the students are talking about the recent of the hero killer and the attack on Hosu. It was loud house of interesting conversations. It wasn't long til their homeroom teacher, Aizawa enters the classroom along with Hero, with that, everyone immediately goes to their seats, "Alright before we begin, please welcome...Red Mask. He is a new intern the school hired to earn his degree in education. He'll be keeping an eye you all, especially you troublemakers." He looks at Izuku with an annoyed glare,

"Please to meet you, I am Hero. I came from America and I am pretty fluent in my Japanese, so you won't have trouble speaking to me. And I hope to be a great help to you all and not much a burden to you all" He sits down next to Aizawa's desk,

"With that done, Everyone begin your report on your internships. You have until tomorrow morning to complete" Aizawa said, "And Hero make sure they don't slack off."

"You got it!" He gives the thumbs up,

Kaminari started mumbling, "What is he going to do? Pat my head?"

"I heard that" Hero said after shocking him with his electric powers,

"OW! How did you hear that?!"

"Enhanced hearing, something you gotta watch out for." And with that, Kaminari stayed silent as the rest of the class worked on their reports. But Izuku gained an interest in Hero and his quirk,

'Hmmmm enhanced hearing and electrical shock? But on the news, I have seen him use super strength and flames. How is that possible? Copying like Monoma?" He then feel a slight pain in his shoulder and met Hero's glaring eyes,

"No daydreaming, Midoriya" He said, "Time is unforgivable and wasting it will make things worse"

"Yes. Hero" He continued his report till the bell ring for the next class. As Hero left the room with Aizawa, he grabbed Hero's shoulder,

"Someone wants a word with you. But he has to teach first. You might want to stick around with the students to have a chat with him" and Hero nods and goes back to the classroom.

Not long after, the Symbol of Peace, All Might has arrived, " I am….Coming through the door like a normal person!" Hero couldn't help but chuckle over his campy personality, "You must be Hero! Nice to meet you"

"Pleasure is all mine" they both shake hands, "So what this class?" Hero asked,

"Battle Training, today we'll test the kids in how much they have grown over the past semester"

"Oh like a fitness test?"

"Sort of. Now everyone, get your hero costumes on and ready, we'll begin right away!"

"Right!" the entire class yelled and left to suit up, leaving the two teachers alone,

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Hero asked, then All Might looked at him with a sign of curiosity,

"I heard that you are from another world, are you not?"

"I am indeed from a another Earth, but different than yours" Hero then poked his chest, "Also get out of that form, I can tell that is not your real form"

"How is your world any different than ours?" All Might asked then starting to deflate to his original form,

"In my world, heroes isn't a real job. And the supernatural and extraterrestrial life exist, I mean look at my blood" He cuts himself with a pair of scissors and his multi color blood flow out of his arm,

"I see. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. So anyway, the only super powered individuals is my team. Then I passed the torch to those who wanted to do right. Those who believed that injustice needed to be answered"

All Might then puffed up into his muscular form, "I like your beliefs!" He patted his shoulder, "You and I are going to be great friends!"

"I thought we already are?" They both share hearty laugh.

 _ **Ground Gamma**_

Hero watched the students show what they got, he's kinda impressed how they managed to across from point A to point B, it's amazing to see how there are schools that teaches them the basics of mobility. He wonder about his idea for a school, private but more accessible to those who wish to be next generation of heroes. He wonder what this world have in store for him, 'Seriously Hero, a teacher? You save the goddamn world a couple years ago!' Hero feeled annoyed, "Zero, shut up. We- I mean I don't have much of a choice. We don't exactly know anyone here?" Zero in his head starts giving him headaches and hero winces, 'You're lucky that I was still knocked out, otherwise I would talk you out of this' Hero pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "When will you gained a new body?"

'Oh when you start separating me from yours, but you can't because that would knock you and blah blah fucking blah. You know I would gladly wake your ass up if you just do it'

"How about later, I got kids to look over. Though, I have a strange feeling that a deep truth will unearth as long as we stay in this world" His hand started to tremble as he feel chills down his spine, "And I have a feeling that our past will come to haunt us."

 **A/N: Hey. Thanks for reading this and continue reading the rest. I should point out that Hero is OP, but before you start raging in the comments. First off, his name Hero may be generic and strange as fuck but then again there's a character named Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu so who am I to judge. He take the name to heart since he can't remember what his real name is, why he pick 'Hero' is in the next chapter. Hope you guys give this story a chance. As much as I want to show more of the world I created, but that would be info dumping, so I take it one step at a time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Demons and Mountains

_**League of Villains Hideout**_

Shigaraki Touma has met with two new recruits, the scarred blue flame, Dabi and the schoolgirl, Himiko and he is not happy. After being overshadowed by the Hero Killer, Stain and being assumed of being associated with him to seeing that damn smile of that damn hero, All Might! Now he has to deal with a punk and a brat, he's not having it even after finding out that they joined because of Stain. Stain this, Stain that, what's so special about that damn wannabe; none of them are true villains, none of them understand his true purpose, none shall piss him off anymore. After a attempt homicide among Shigaraki, Dabi and Himiko, Shigaraki left to cool off. Kuroguri speaks to their associate, Giran, "Is there anyone else you brought along with you?"

"As the matter of fact, yes" Giran showed his sleazy grin and calls out to someone, "Come out, Taro." Then out came a hooded teenage boy with hair black as his dead eyes, his skin as pale as snow and has sense of dead air around him, "Everyone, meet Taro. A very special boy who will be a game changer to our vanguard"

"What can a brat like him do?" Dabi asked, then Taro looks at him with his dead eyes the suddenly up to his face with a punch in Dabi's gut,

"Taro has artificially made quirk that even All Might might have trouble dealing with. No restrictions, no drawbacks. A perfect soldier for war" Dabi winces from that punch and looked at Taro with a fiery stare,

"What the hell is his quirk?"

"A quirk called Super. It maximize his strength, speed, and durability. So your flames won't even burn his skin" Taro sits down near Kuroguri and hid his face into the shadowy parts of his hood,

"Will we see more of him?" Kuroguri asked,

"Don't worry about that, he'll show his weight around here."

"Mm" Taro looked at Kuroguri, he is asking for a drink,

"What does he want?" He asked,

"Oh he wants a drink. He is still a kid after all. Well I'll leave him in your hands. Hope you have fun with this one" With that, Giran left the hideout. Kuroguri gave Taro a cola and Taro drinks it happily. Dabi isn't 100% happy with him, but he'll make use for the purge of the heroes and Himiko wants to stab him. Not because she hates him, just because she wants to.

Taro finished his drink and finally speaks with his soft and quiet voice, "So what is my first mission?" He then ask for a refill

"That remain classified till further notice" He refilled Taro's drink, "Though you have to wait for the others to arrive" Taro just drink,

"Okay. Am I going to kill?" He looked at Kuroguri with a sense of innocence left in that shell. Kuroguri was confused and find it strange for a villain to ask if he's going to kill or not, it sounds very rare it makes him want to hear it again to see if he's hearing correctly,

"What did you say?"

"Am I going to kill?"

"Y-Yes. That is the job for now" Taro looked so blank and empty, yet in the inside he didn't want to kill. He continue drinking his soda and remain quiet for a little while.

 _ **UA High**_

Hero(and Zero) are monitoring the students on their final exams with the school nurse, Recovery Girl, seeing the match ups and how they are more of a challenge to each pair of students. Hero was amazed by the students and teachers duking it out in their final test, Zero was bored because he doesn't have a body and nothing to do except watch a bunch of brats fighting a bunch of morons for a stinkin' grade, 'This is so damn boring! Hero, why are we doing this!?'

"Because it's my job. You know what we need if we wanna make it out here?" Hero was annoyed by Zero's whining, "Besides we need to be the guidance for the next generation of heroes"

'You mean have the kids break each other apart til they're ready to die? Because we already have enough of that back at home'

Hero couldn't help to smack himself in the head, "Zero bear with me, you'll have your own form in due time. Just be patient with me, it's not like last time. We're not at higher stakes like it was before" Hero continued to watch the student struggling against their educators, mostly Izuku and Bakugo against All Might, he is amazed how All Might earned the title, Symbol of Peace. He is powerful than he can ever imagine. Showing raw power on two students, one who got top score in his exam and the other with similar power to All Might, "Wow, this is pretty brutal, not gonna lie. These teachers are going full ham on them" Recovery nodded,

"That All Might can't even hold back on those two. Especially on Midoriya and he already in worse condition" She said with a disappointing tone,

"Worse condition?"

"Midoriya's quirk can take a toll on him, after one punch or high jump with his quirk then he completely breaks his bones" She said,

"Well how is he moving?" He asked, shocked to hear about his past conditions,

"I used to heal him, though it usually drain his stamina but it sure does the trick"

"Ah. So what's the story on the kid with the anger issues?" He looked at Bakugo and remember him talking like an angry video game nerd, "It seems he had a relationship with young Midoriya"

"I don't know what's going on with those two, it a really bad pairing because neither of them can get along"

"But they have to if they wanna pass the test. Like in life, you'll end up with someone you despise the most no matter how annoying they are" Hero laughed a bit as he was referring to someone,

'I hate you' said Zero, annoyed at everything now, 'One day. One day, Hero!'

Hero continued watching the students performing their finals, taking notes and grading them on their performance. His mind is filled with curiosity about the world he residing in, how does this government play in this society? Is being a vigilante illegal? Are comic books history books? So many questions, so little time for the red masked fighter. But he wants to go home and see his friends again, see his family. They didn't know that he disappeared without a trace and possibly never going to see him again. It feels so damn sad for Hero especially knowing that last time he left home, his foster parents died when he returned. He didn't want to come back to see that everyone that he cared about die in front of him, not ever again he promised. Zero feel his pain but there's nothing they could do to change that, nothing at all at the moment.

Soon students are starting to finishing up their exams, first are Shoto Todoroki and Momo Yaoyorozu, what Hero read is that these two were recommended to the school and got in without an entrance exam. Hero is impressed by them and their performance in the finals, they were rocky at first but managed to impress him with the trick they pull on Aizawa. The next group were Izuku and Bakugo, he can tell because they were brought over to Recovery Girl with All Might, "Sweet Prime, dude. You seriously break them"

"Sorry, can't hold back if these boys want to be heroes" All Might feeling a little weak from the exam,

"Well what's the point if you break their backs!" Recovery Girl yelled, "Any more damaged to Midoriya's back then he won't be able to walk" Hero and All Might looked at the two students, both worn out and beaten, that fight took a lot from them but they did it, they pass their exam. Zero on the other hand, took over Hero's body when he drops his guard. His eyes showed more wear of use like he stayed up too late for many days, red eyes gotten darker, hands turned black and all the to his forearms, and his hair gotten messy. He grabbed All Might's arm and give him the most crooked smile he have ever seen,

"Hey jack, wanna see who is stronger?" Zero said, Hero was shocked to find out that he lost control of his body, 'Zero, what are you doing!?'

All Might makes him let of his arm, "Sorry but I don't find allies" He tried to leave but Zero grabbed him by the neck,

"Oh you're not going anywhere" Everyone including the awaken Midoriya was shocked to see this, "Let's see how you like being beaten like a rag doll" He says some demonic chant that teleported them to the fake used in Team Midoriya/Bakugo exam. All Might is confused by what he believes are Hero's actions, he didn't want to fight because Hero is an ally and new friends and he doesn't have much time left to fight. But he had no choice but to stand his ground and knock him out in quicktime,

"Hero, I don't know what's gotten into you, but I will end it quick!" He gotten into ready fighting position, as Zero is already charging towards the star spangled man, "Detroit Smash!" He throw the first punch, but Zero countered it,

"Steel Guard" He blocks it then punches All Might, "Iron Fist!" When his fist landed on his face, he flew across the area. All Might got up with time to spare but Zero isn't giving mercy towards him, "Inferno!" A wave of fire heading towards All Might, but he quickly evaded the attack.

All Might was starting to lose breath after taking on two strong students and now a fellow teacher, "Shit...He's not show no signs of stopping" Then he is met with a tidal wave,

"Supreme Tide!" Standing on top of the wave of water, Zero stands supreme as the mightiest warrior, "Surfs up!" the water landed on him before he even get to safety. All Might could be dead. But like justice, he will never die as he stand on top of the building like the symbol of peace and justice he is, "Hero, this gone far enough!"

"Well All Might, this will never-ACK!" He started to bleed from the inside, "Fuck, what is happening to me!?" Hero mentally slapped Zero in the head, 'You already used 80% of what my body can take. Let alone using all the moisture in the air to make a wave this big at once is dangerous. Zero, you played yourself" All Might jumped and punches Zero into a building with the building falling down on him.

Under all that debris and glass lies Zero, now feeling pain from Hero's organs bleeding from the inside from the use of the powers he had. Multi color blood mixed with the broken cement, staining Zero's face and hair as more poured out of his mouth, "Fuck….can't go down. Not like this!" He pushed off the debris and struggles to get up, "I'm going to show that boy scout, who's boss!"

The air grew hot and dry as Zero looks for the hero, mad with violence, he will stop til he breaks the symbol. He yelled for All Might to come and fight him like a man, he yelled about him winning against him, he yelled that he will end his life if he doesn't comply. Then suddenly he gets smashed by the said hero, crashing him into a brick wall,

"Spoke like a true villain! I will not tolerate this any longer! Alabama Smash!" He punches Zero deep into that wall as he lie there, bleeding like fountain. Zero groans in pain and Hero is now going to real sore in the morning after all this is over, "Enough of your childish games, Hero. Get up and we'll forget about this" Hero was about to take control of his body but Zero started chanting,

"htead rouy eb lliw dne rouy eb lliw dne ehT. htead rouy eb lliw dne ehT. htead rouy eb lliw dne ehT. htead rouy eb lliw dne ehT. htead rouy eb lliw dne ehT. htead rouy eb lliw dne ehT." All Might started to walk cautiously towards him, wondering what the hell is going on with Hero, 'All Might! Stay back!' A sudden quake shakes the very ground he stands, howls of cries enters his ears and feel of something demonic surrounds Zero,

"Hero!" He tries to grab him but he gets punched into a building, and emerge from the walls, the fully armored, Zero. He wore black armor with four red eyes on his chest, black claws from his gauntlets, a helmet with four red eyes and a mouth with jagged teeth and horns. He charged towards All Might and slams him to the ground then throws his body into a window, his arm extends and pulls All Might towards him. Only to get punched some more by the demon,

"Peace has fallen, hero. You have lost" His voice was deep and demonic, "End of the Night!" He claws glows with energy and starts to strike down All Might but suddenly his blood vessel snapped and let go of him and fell to the ground, "No...not now…" He began vomiting blood as he turned back to normal. He screams in pain as the pain has gotten worse than before. He grabs on to his clothes, trying to bear with the pain, 'Zero, I'm taking control' Hero regain control over his body but he too feels the pain, "Damn...the pain is a lot worse" He lie down and let the pain take its course,

"Hero, are you okay?" All Might asked,

"Yeah...no, not really. It feels like I'm being burned alive while taking many bullets to the back" He winces and groans in agony, "Thanks to a demonic asshole who thought it be a good idea to do this shit" All Might don't understand what he is talking about but he carried Hero over his shoulder and take him to recovery where the rest of the students saw the whole thing except the ones who are still taking their exam. He lie in the bed and still groans from the injury from the inside, "Iida, Asui. Before I was force to fight, you both did well on your exam. How did I know? I perform an astral projection and viewed your fight" He gave them the thumbs up, 'Though it did bring the reason why I bled earlier.' He lie there and let the students watch the continuing efforts of their classmates. He turned his head to watch the students as well, Seeing Mineta getting close to failure when Sero, his partner is knocked out by their opponent, Midnight. Uraraka and Aoyama are trying not to be sucked by Thirteen's black hole quirk, Kirishima and Sato are trapped by their opponent, Cementoss, and Ashido and Kaminari are stuck by their principal who taking his part way too seriously.

Hero could give them all failing grades since time's almost up but willing to give them a chance to pass the exam. And he was right Mineta managed to trap Midnight with his quirk, he titled "Grape Rush" and drag Sero to the gate, making them pass their exam. Whatever did Aoyama said to Uraraka must have helped them handcuffed Thirteen and pass their exam. But alas, the time has ended and the two teams that didn't either escaped or cuffed their opponent has failed their finals. He felt little sympathy for them but can't deny that they didn't showed effort into their work, all they did is run around like headless chickens. He gives them a failing grade on their performance. Though he wished for the best for all of them.

 _ **The next day…**_

Hero is sleeping in the library using his jacket as his pillow and a blanket he kept in his travels, before he falls asleep, All Might, in his deflated form came to him, "Hero. We need to talk"

"All Might, Look I have no ill beef toward you. I just have to share my body with my other half"

"Other half? You share your body with a dead lover of yours?"

"What!? No! My literal half as in my dark side" The air gotten silent for a bit then All Might began to ask him to explain everything about Zero. And so Hero told All Might about Zero and how they became one **(Which I am not telling you this chapter but in the next chapter)**.

"So how long has this been going on?" All Might asked,

"For about a couple of years. It feels nice to have company though" Hero chuckled, "But he's like a brother to me, no matter how many stupid thing he does, I will always be there for him" All Might smiled and patted his back,

"Hero, you're an interesting man. You really showed how much of a man you are. I bet you have a lady waiting for ya" Then Hero freaked out,

"A girl? Oh no no no, I just haven't found the time to date with all the whole upcoming apocalypse and all" He laugh sheepishly and tries to change the subject, but then a phone began to ring and All Might answered his phone and got news about Izuku being held hostage by a villain in the mall, Hero can read by the expression on his face that it's serious. The both ran and head to the police station to see a unharmed Izuku and an old friend of All Might and police detective; Naomasa **,**

"All Might, Hero. What brings you here?" Izuku asked,

"Well we heard that you were attacked by a villain today so we came to see if you're alright" Hero said with a comforting smile,

"I'm sorry for not saving you in time" Izuku remembered something that Tomura said to him in the mall, how All Might smiled so blissfully as he has no one he couldn't save,

"...All Might...was there a time you really couldn't save someone?" All Might stand there in silence for the moment til he finally answered,

"Plenty of times….there's someone hurt or dying somewhere in the world right now. It sucks but I am only human. That's why I stand tall and smile. I'm the symbol of justice, citizens….heroes….villains….I need to light a way for all of them" He said it so proud, as he knew that he couldn't save everyone but there's more for him to do, even if he couldn't save them physically but he can save them spiritually,

"Is that what Shigaraki said bugging you?" Naomasa asked, "He's probably being a sore loser. So far there's no one he can save every time he appeared." Those words in Hero's ears adds something to his thoughts. That there's more to those words, maybe there is one person that All Might didn't saved, maybe just maybe, Shigaraki holds a deeper grudge to All Might than everyone thought. Despite not know anything about who Shigaraki is, it was clear that there is some mystery between the two, "Well It's getting late, your ride is here" Naomasa said, then came Izuku's sobbing mother, Inko Midoriya,

"Mom!" Izuku yelled,

"Izuku...Enough already. Your old mom's heart can't take it" Said the worrying mother as she fears for her son's safety as he was close of being killed by a villain today,

"Mom, I'm sorry. But everything is fine, I'm not hurt or anything, so don't cry" He said, trying to calm his mother down, "The heroes and the police have been keeping a close watch on me."

Naomasa asked his comrade to have someone escort the two to their home but Hero volunteered to do it for them since he can protect them.

Hero walked the mother and her son to their home, as All Might and Naomasa began their plan to capture a villain known as All for One once and for all. During the walk, Izuku wondered about Hero, about his quirk and his sudden attack on All Might, it is so strange about the man, "Hero"

"Yeah, Midoriya?"

"Why are you called, Hero?" The name was strange to everyone, why is he called Hero? What kind of name for a man?

"Well Hero is my real name" That take strange to another level, "When I was your age, I didn't know what my name is. I didn't have no memory of my parents or who I am, till one day I helped someone and the very person said that "I'm a real hero" and soon after I helped many people on my travels and they all call me a hero. And so I decided to take that name to heart and become who I am today"

"Wow that's a great origin. Is there anymore stories you like to share" Izuku said excitedly, wanting to know more about Hero,

"Well I do but you have to wait till the summer training camp like everyone else" He said with a grin on his face,

"Okay!" He gave Hero a salute and soon he and his mother managed to go home safely tonight, "See you tomorrow, Hero"

"You too, Midoriya." He then left to returned to the school to get ready for the road to training, but his stomach growls. He can't deny the hunger that comes from his belly, he must find food and quickly he was drawn to the smell of fresh takoyaki being cooked. He managed to find a stand open late at night, "Smells so good. Um sir, one order of Takoyaki, please"

"You got it, pa!l" Said the worker.

As Hero waits for his meal to be ready, his eyes met a woman his age, blonde with purple eyes, wearing a violet and cream color suit with a mask with horns. He never been near a woman his age for a long time and this beautiful. He feels like a nerd and wanted to stay quiet but his inner spirit says otherwise, "Well hello there" He was being a bit awkward,

The women took attention to him, "Oh hi…"

"The name Red Mask, but you can call me Hero" Still awkward,

The woman thought of him as nothing more than some creepy fanboy, "Hey look if you want a picture from me then you have to pay first"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He was confused but then again he never met this woman before,

"What? You never heard of the beautiful Mt. Lady before? Then you must be living under a rock" She laughed at him like a prom queen rejecting a nerd, then soon Hero's order came and he grabbed the small boat of eight balls. And then worker got out and leave with his cart, much to Mt. Lady's dismay of wanting to order some too, "Hey where you going!?"

"Sorry, all out for the night. Try again tomorrow." And he was gone.

Mt. Lady made a pouting face, after today's work of patrolling the city and capturing bad guys, all that lead to no takoyaki. She sighed in defeat and planned to head on home, but Hero stopped her, "Ugh what?"

"Wanna share these?" He said with the most gentle voice he has,

"Huh? After I said those things to you? You must be a strange fan boy" She said,

"No. But I am the nicest guy you'll meet and besides food taste good if you share it with someone" He gave her an innocent smile that made the giant theme heroine blush,

"O-kay" She find some good charm from him The two heroes shared the delicious octo food, even though there is only one toothpick but somehow neither of them mind that. But for a while, even she just met the guy, she can't take her eyes from him. From the fair complex of his skin to the nice raven Beatle style hair to his look of a confident hero and man. Was she head over heels for him? Hero is just a man who likes to share and making people happy with the words he chooses, "So...Hero, right?"

"Yeah"

"Are you seeing someone?" She asked, then Hero face turned red,

"Um no. I haven't in years"

"Wanna go patrolling tomorrow?" Waiting for a yes from him, not only she'll date a handsome guy but also increase her image with the media,

"Actually I'm busy tomorrow and for the week"

"Awww"

"But I will promise you this, we go out as soon as I get back" He smiled and gave her the thumbs up and she gave out a love sigh but hides it well, not to sound desperate or anything,

"Okay then, see you then." But before she leave, she gave him her phone number and Hero was frozen with this shocking revelation,

"I got a girl's phone number!' he thought, he then unknowingly float back to the school, ending his day with some new romance in his life. But little did he know that everything will not go as planned.

 **Wow, that was long, hope you guys like it so far. And to let you all know that there will be original arcs along with the story arcs from the series. So yeah, Hero is climbing up the mountain now. Also next chapter will explain Zero's origin and will also show Taro's line of action.**

 **Stay tuned in: The Devil and The Traveller.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Devil and the Traveller

**I forgot to address this in chapter two. I'm sorry that I skimming the important stuff in the manga and anime. I am trying my best to add much of the original story along with some new content added in. Also, is everyone enjoying this fanfic?**

Hero stands in a empty site with his students and partner in learning, Aizawa. He was confused why they stopped here and not at a rest stop. But he liked the view of the forest and take pictures of it while not paying attention to what's happening behind him, he turned around and see the students panicking and running towards the bus, "Hey what's going on?" Then the blond and blue cat theme heroine, Pixie-Bob uses her quirk and sends the students over a cliff along with Hero. Mandalay, the red cat theme heroine looked over and see that the students are alright,

"This is our private territory, you can use your quirk as much as you want! You got three hours to reach the facility on foot! Make it through the Beast's Forest!"

Kaminari freaked out by how freaking huge the forest is, "The Beast's Forest!? That sounds like something out of Dragon's Quest!"

Hero popped out of the dirt, "Hey I love that game" the students are not too thrilled about crossing the forest in three hours,

"UA always do this crazy crap" Jirou complained,

"No use complaining. We move forward, students!" Hero exclaimed pointing his finger at the forest like a sword leading the students into battle. But then Mineta ran into the forest carelessly due waiting so damn long to use the bathroom, he encounter a beast made from the earth. It scared the little grape boy so hard, he wet himself. Koda tried to calm the earth beast down but no avail until Midoriya realized that it's made from Pixie-Bob's quirk after saving Mineta,

"Everyone, this beast are made from Pixie-Bob's quirk!" He yelled,

"Well Midoriya, you think the enemy is going to let you go?" Hero asked, "Show me your answer, students!" That answer was too obvious to answer by words, so they answer in a different and effective way,

"FULL COWLING!" The mini All Might punched the beast as Todoroki freezes and buns it along with Bakugo with his sweating palms and Iida's mach 5 kick, thus destroyed the creature. Just when they thought it was over, more beasts are created! HOLY SHIT! Hero stand up and looks at everyone of the heroes of tomorrow, "So what's it going to be?" He asked with a grin on his face, that bastard. He knows their answer from the get go, the students readied themselves for combat, then one of the students asked Hero,

"Hero, are you joining us?"

"What? And you let you kiddies have all the fun if I stayed back? Hell no!" He smirked and charged in to join the fight. Hero and the kids made various combinations on defeating the beasts, but more keep coming and they fighting and fighting and fighting as they continued their path to the facility for the first 3 hours. Now things have gotten slow for them as they walked slow after all that fighting. Hero was still filled with energy, so he carried Iida since his left leg is being dragged too much,

"Hero, this is unnecessary"

"Nonsense, this is what I enjoy doing, helping others. Now shut up and rest a bit" Soon the rest of students starts groaning in hunger and exhaustion till Hero came up with an idea, "Hey who wants to hear a story?" That caught their attention, some know that Hero has lots of stories to tell, some wanted to hear his stories about his days as a 'pro' hero, while some are just too tired to give a damn. And Zero, he wanted to get out so he won't hear Hero's stories as he heard thousands of times before. Though being dirty and tired, the students are all ears into his story, and Hero began the tale.

 **The Devil and the Traveller**

Long ago there was a man, he lost the world. Everything around him turned into a cold black void and it left a empty feeling in his heart. One day, he sold his will to live to have it all back, but nothing happened. So he sold his freedom to do it again, but nothing happened. Then finally he sold his soul to kill all those who have taken his world. The deal was fulfilled and the man killed his enemies but their blood permanently stained his arms as a reminder of his sins. The sins he committed, the sins he have done just to fill the heart that was once empty. Now he is filled with blood lust and rage and the deal he made, it turned him into The Devil.

One day traveller came and wanders the depths of the underworld city, he met The Devil and ask for directions. The Devil played a trick on the man and made go to his doom, but the traveller found his location. The next day, he asked the Devil to find the sweetest fruit, so the demon tricked him into picked the rottenest of fruit, but the traveller ate the sweetest he ever had and shared some to The Devil. That demon was so confuse in why the man is kind to him and why he is sharing with him when the demon wants to harms him, he believed that the traveller will trick him one day, but he is not a fool. The following day, he ask gave the traveller a gift, it was a nothing. He wants the traveller to get angry but it failed, the man loved his gift of nothingness as he appreciates the thought rather than the gift inside. The Devil was angry and tries to fight him, but the traveller gave him a gift as well.

Thought it was a trap but he hesitantly opens the gift and his eyes met a sweater, confused and somehow sad. He wonder why is he so kind to him? Why doesn't he hate him already? The devil ran away and was gone. Days flew by, weeks pass, and months went, the traveller found the devil dying. He hold him like a brother and tries to keep him alive, but no avail. In his final moments, the demon asked the traveller why he never got angry at him and the traveller replied,

"Because you looked like you need a brother to love you." With that, devil finally cries and held on to his brother, not wanting to let go for awhile. The devil died that night, but lived on in the traveller's heart as if he with him, always.

After the hearing the story, the student have a mixed reactions of pure sadness or enjoyment. One side, just tried to keep their tears from escaping their eyes, the idea of a man who lost everything and became a heartless monster finally have someone he can call family. The side is finding the story entertaining as mean of makes a hero, never to be angry at the enemy but to try to have them open up and eventually changed their life for the better.

Izuku asked Hero, "How did you come up with this story?"

Hero froze and kept silence for a while, "When you wander the lands like I have, you bound to share some stories with others" Then Zero looked at him with glaring disappointment, 'That story is barely true.'

For awhile Hero tries to keep the students from passing out fatigue and exhaustion with songs and stories from his past. It was a long struggle but made it to the faculty where they are greeted by the Pussycats and Aizawa. After a few moments about it takes them less time to get to their place and how surprising that they got here less than expected. Then Pixie-Bob looked at Izuku, Todoroki, Iida, Bakugo, and Hero, "You five, I'm guessing with some experiences, allowed you to made you act without hesitation" She then frisky towards them, "Gonna have fun three years from now! I'm marking them as mine!" The boys were blocking away from her, like a she was a creepy fangirl want more than acknowledgement,

"Oi Mandalay, has she been like this?" Aizawa asked,

"Oh. She is reaching that age to get married"

"Wait? You're that old-" Izuku's face is blocked by a nervous Pixie-Bob, who just reminded that she is not old, but then he jumped to another suggestion,"Hey I have been wondering…." He points to a boy with a hat with two front horns, "That boy. Whose child is he?"

Mandalay answered, "Oh that's my nephew. Kota come over and say hello, you'll be spending the week with them." Izuku was first to greet him as he kneel to his height and say hello,

"Hi. I'm Izuku Midoriya, from UA High School Hero Course. Nice to meetcha." He then get punched in the balls by Kota in anger, Iida came to his aid,

"Midoriya!" He turned to Kota, "You ruthless nephew! Why you did that to Midoriya's scrotum!?"

Kota turned angrily towards them, "I can't abide jerks who want to be heroes." Zero took over Hero's body and shouted at him,

"Abide!? How old are you, punk!? They didn't do shit to you!" He growled like a mad dog at the boy, "They want to be heroes because they want to help others, but punks like you don't fucking get it!" He grabs Kota by the shirt with deep tight grip and his voice grew more demonic, "I oughta rip you limb to limb and eat your soul while yo-" He was then blacked out by Aizawa by a vulcan neck pinch. He collapsed to the ground on his back, letting Kota go. And the boy himself is frighten by the look of his blood red eyes and demon like voice as he met a literal demon. Mandalay comforted him and Aizawa tries to move on the subject and deal with Hero/Zero afterwards,

"Alright, the sideshow is over. Go get your luggage from the bus. Drop your things off in your rooms, then come to dinner in the mess hall. After that, you'll bathe. Then it's bedtime. The real training starts tomorrow. Now hurry up," He then goes to Mandalay to explained about Hero and the other soul that resides him, the information he got from All Might.

About 20 minutes later, Hero woke up in a room on the couch, with some neck pain, "Owww….Zero, you really got to control yourself"

'Well sorry for giving that brat a good talking'

"It wasn't our kid to deal with"

'Whatever, at least he'll think twice about talking shit about the kids'

"Wait. you did it for the kids?" Awwww the grinch's heart three sizes"

'Shut up!' Hero laughed a bit then he met Mandalay, "Oh…" The air grew a bit dry as Hero didn't want to upset the woman, "Look, what you saw. It was-" He was interrupted by her,

"I know. Eraserhead told me about this other soul. I will forgive you if you can answer my question. Why you keep that thing?"

"He's not a thing!" He said angrily, but calmed down quickly, "Wait wait…" he took a deep breath, "I'm sorry but it's rude to say that about someone's brother"

"Brother?"

"Yes. Zero is my brother. He resides in me because he didn't deserve to die. He had a hard life before we met and this is not what he deserve. I gave him a place in my body so he can live." He starting to developed tears, "I already lost my family. And I am not ready to lose another." Mandalay looked at him as like he was Kota back then, he touched his shoulders and hugged him. Trying to make him feel that everything is okay,

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't yelled or lose control when you and your team are giving us your hospitality. " His lips were shut by her hand. He calmed down for a it to listen to Mandalay,

"It's fine. But let me explain about my nephew. Okay?" Hero nods and she let go of his mouth and explained about Kota, how his parents died in the line of duty and left Kota behind. Kota that time was too young to understand and that his parents were the world to him, he grew to dislike heroes as he believe his parents left him behind selfishly. Mandalay is all he has left and she hoped for him to get better.

Hero felt pity for the boy as he already went through that experience long ago, he won't forget the day he found out that his parent died years before he returned home. He never shutdown before but somehow he shuts down on everything he is, his confidence, his bravery, and his heroism was gone in an instant. Hero will not let another fall because of his selfishness, "I understand perfectly, I am sorry again that Zero has cause trouble with you and your nephew"

"It's fine, Hero. Now go eat up, you have busy night tonight" Hero nods and left the room then met Aizawa,

"Eraserhead, sorry for Zero's behavior" Aizawa looked at Hero and pats his back,

"Don't do it again" He said then left to check on the students, which confuses Hero a bit, but he paid no attention to it and head off to get something to eat and to begin his night watch duty.

As the night begins, Hero looks at the blue moon and feels the wind as a warning of the incoming danger that lies ahead. Meanwhile in the city, Taro left the alleyway with blood stained on the brick walls as bodies of police officers piled on the ground, he contacted Kuroguri, "I have the location to where the UA students are"

"Excellent. Now return to base, we'll begin our mission tomorrow"

"Yes sir" He was about to leave but a few heroes caught him with blood stains on his hands,

"Stop villain!" said one of them. Taro turned to them,

"You're under arr-" The other hero has been punched by a single precise punch by Taro, he falls back and tries to her quirk on him but Taro's speed was too much for her as her kicks her to a wall. Her skull on the impact, shattered by the brute strength ad abnormal speed he inflicted upon her. The male hero tries to burn but he was the terminator, immune to his fire and he was grabbed by the throat. The feel of someone's palm pressing against his windpipe is slowly killing him, Taro looked at the man whose eyes are telling begging him to let him go, but under orders. He snapped his neck and threw his lifeless body against the dumpster and left the scene. Only for the late comers to come see the carnage that happened that night.

 **Okay sorry if this is short and rushed but around August, I'm heading back to college and have so much to do till then. Anyway I hoped you guys like the story and give me feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4: Fright Night

_**Early in the Morning**_

The hero course students, 1-A and 1-B are trying to break themselves to break the limits of their quirks. It look like real hell show there, lots of screaming and banter amongst the students, teachers, and pro heroes, all is missing is a musical number. The One for All inheritor, is being beaten down by Hero, who is not impressed, "Come on Midoriya! GIVE ME YOUR ALL!" And Izuku body surged throughout and begin to throw his punches at Hero,

"Full Cowling!" Hero then dodged quickly, and kicks his guts. He then slammed his face to the dirt,

"I've seen better fighting in a cat video. You need to give it your all, break your bones and break your weak soul!" He pulls him up and brushes the dirt off of him, "Now I want to hear your battle cry! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled, and Izuku followed,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled but kinda weakly,

"Louder!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Let me see you grit those teeth!" He punched him in the face, "Come on, be ready for anything or you be able to last in a life or death situation?" Izuku got up and raised his fist up,

"I can do this all day" Hero grinned widely and began to fight Izuku. And soon the sun started to set and the two lie on the ground, exhausted and Izuku is mostly bruised by Hero. The curly haired teen thought he could get the upper hand due to Hero's weakness of bleeding easily but he's wrong. The legacy hero have more fight in him than what he thought, his punches will par to All Might's legendary smashes. It's like fight another All Might, "Hero, where did you train to get that strong?"

"Well Midoriya, I had friends and they taught me their styles of fighting. Then when things got intense, I made up my own fighting style. When you older, you starting being more open in many ways" Izuku looked at the young pro hero with amazement, how skillful he is and how resourceful he can be, he wondered how he never heard of him. Normally upcoming heroes like Hero often make big debuts but his teach is a whole different level than any hero he heard of. He then asked about his quirk how he can have many,

"Well my quirk called Legacy, a rare quirk that passed from family member to family member, I possess many powers from my ancestors. Some are pretty crazy to be honest, but amazing. Though my body can't overload, otherwise I damaged my organs and suffer internal bleeding. But I face my weakness head on and grow with it, and one day no longer worry about being weak after so many attacks." He softly smiles and get up from the ground and pulls his plain-looking student up, "Let's go, it's dinner time" Izuku nodded and walk alongside with Hero. When reaching the facility, he see that most of the students are cooking their suffer, Hero was impressed by Bakugo's cutting skills and the teamwork between the students. He then looked at Izuku and remembered reading about his file, a late bloomer he is. Possessed his quirk at a late age, though it's strange. His quirk is super strength but looking up his parents, his father can breath fire and mother can pull small objects. Normally their child's quirk would be one or the other or a combination of their quirks like Todoroki. Something raises questions about this particular boy, his hand glow and decided to make sure no suspects a thing and then touched him on the shoulder. Izuku noticed and looked up to Hero, "Is something wrong?"

"No" Hero lied, "Just a 'good job' pat on the shoulder. Keep up the good work, son." He then left to meet up with Aizawa and Vlad, Class 1-B's homeroom teacher. And the broccoli haired student goes to his classmates.

Later that night, most of the villains have gathered around and looked over the training camp, eight of them in total. Taro is wearing a mouthpiece with a wide smile painted on, he wondered who he kills and who to capture tomorrow night. Taro looks around and see Himiko complained about her outfit not being cute, a villain named Muscular wanted to kill now, Mustard and Dabi trying to have them all shut the hell up and wait for all 12 of them here and present. Though Taro stopped paying attention to their argument. He looked at the forest and the blue night sky and never before he felt peace, the moon illuminating over the forest green trees and the sounds of the wind rustling the leaves. He wished the night would never end. But knowing the mission he learned from Tomura and Kuroguri, the forest will be uglied with blood and corpses. He got up and joined the others to camp for tomorrow night, but not before looking at the scenery one more time, "...Pretty…"

The next morning, the bottom five student are exhausted from the extra lessons with Aizawa, they didn't know that it would last till 2 in the morning which is already rough considering that have to wake up at the crack of dawn for training. They barely keep up with their classmates! Though Aizawa find disappointment in them, he uses his scarf to keep Kirishima up, he scold them by telling the capabilities that quirk can offer if they work harder. Kaminari and Sato by increasing their capacity, they could handle more of the weak points that intend to get exposed. Sero could increase the strength of his tape as well as extension. Mina should handle more resistance of his acid quirk in longer periods of time. And Kirishima need to increase his muscle mass and be able to create a nice synergy effect when hardening. He sees potential in those five but it doesn't help the fact that they fail their test by their piss poor performance. While their classmates are moving on and growing, those five are dragging dead on their feet. He then turned to Uraraka and Aoyama and told them how they barely pass their exam. Hero's report on them spare no lies and all honesty about the students and their overall performance. But as cold and strict Aizawa can be, he generally cares about his students and want them to improve and overcome their weakness, "Always be conscious of who you are. That's the key to improvement. That's why you're out here sweating. Why I'm riding you so hard. Keep it in mind, always."

Hero came to the bottom five, "Well you kids gotta remember what he's trying to do. Failure maybe a good way to learn from but when it comes to being a hero, you better hope for a good outcome" He sternly told him while the look of his eyes says that there's no going back now,

"Have you ever failed, Hero?" Kaminari asked, Hero then gave them a sad expression,

"Many times. So many that I can't believe that I have the strength to keep moving forward. You kids are still young and still have a long way to go, but I don't want you to fail at being what you desire to be. Because sometimes, your failure will come to haunt you and it will never let you go. Remember that" Kirishima asked Hero something personal,

"What do you failed to do?"

"I failed to save my best friend. He died in my arms. I failed to save my brother, he also died in my arms, just when he and I finally got along. I failed to see my parents, I visited their graves, they were waiting for me to come back" Hero managed to hold his tears in as he didn't want the kids to see him break down. And his students looked at Hero with sympathy and understand what they must do. Even it might look like emotional manipulation but they can tell he was serious of how much guilt he's holding and how much he wanted them to succeeded in their future ahead. They do what they were told to, train till they break their limits! Hero took a few breaths and calm down a bit, then Zero spoke, 'Wow day three and you already becoming your old emo self' he laughed, "Zero, you know serious I can be" Hero reminded him, then he heard announcement of a test of courage tonight. He know remember what Zero would do if he gets the chance to take over his body, "I am not letting my guard down, Zero"

"Awww, bullshit." Zero pouted. The foreign hero jumps down to everyone's progress, then Izuku come to him, "Hero, could you train me more?"

"Huh? I thought getting your ass kicked multiple time would have made you scared of me?" He asked with a confused look on his face,

"Well I want to learn more of your fighting styles, please teach me" Izuku begged,

"Oh all right. But you better stay on your feet, one fall and we're done" He gave him a stern look on his face, "Got it?"

"Got it" He readied for anything that he has prepared, then Hero throw the first swing and Izuku quickly dodged. Last night Izuku quickly studied Hero and his attacks though he couldn't analyze his quirk since he has many. The hero in training run towards him in Full Cowling mode and punches him in the face. Hero was stunned a bit from that punch but he was damned impress a it, "Well. Gotta say you improved a bit. But now the training wheels come off." He grinned and his fists are on fire. Izuku freaked out a bit but stayed calm, "Amazed? This is known as Burning Knuckle, an old technique based on your will power. Now….are you backing out?" He smirked,

"No. Never." He raised his fist up and carefully approach him, "I'm not afraid of what's coming to me" Hero grinned some more,

"Now that's the spirit!" He jumps and punches the green haired boy, but he still stands and retaliates with a flick of his Full Cowling, knocking Hero back a few inches. The red masked man ran up to him and punches him, stinging him with his burning hands. Izuku winces at the feel of fire, it feels more hotter than Todoroki's fire quirk somehow, Hero slide kicks his student's legs but Izuku quickly jumps up and wraps his legs around his neck. Such quick time he did, he couldn't believe it. Hero choking by his own student's legs, couldn't help but be more impressed by his quick thinking but thinking can only get so far, you need action to go with it! He yelled, "Ninnpu Technique - Smoke!" He blew out smoke from his mouth and blinded them both, "Vortex Cyclone" He blew away the smoke. Still with Izuku around his neck, which was odd for him to do that. So kept his guard until Hero turned into a block of wood, "Huh!?" He exclaimed, "Is Hero some kind of ninja!?" But due to losing his trace of thoughts he couldn't see that he was pelted with a thousand fiery fists into his chest, each one burned a layer of his shirt and eventually leave minor burn marks on his chest. The burned boy hit the ground and gasp for air as he almost have heart attack from those punches, Hero saw it and pulls him and healed his chest and help breath easy, "Sorry. Got carried away with my attacks" He looked a bit worried for almost killing his student,

"No. It's okay. I should have been paying attention" He said but Hero looked worried,

"No. I shouldn't do this since you barely know my quirk. I should have held back a little. Remember though to be aware of your surroundings though."

Izuku looked at his strong teacher and pondered, "Hero, how does your powers work anyway? I mean is there like a source that makes them go? I mean Kacchan source of his explosive quirk is his sweat, Yaoyorozu relies on the fats of her body to create, and Sato need sugar to increased his strength…" He muttered and muttered till Hero tap his noggin and answered,

"It's will power. My powers are based on my will to fight and live." He showed him his fiery hand, "You see this hand and the flames surrounding it, it's small but if I show a great amount of will and heart…." The flames grew and grew, "The more powerful it gets. And you noticed my hand is still unharmed, when if you add strength and hard work, the flames won't eat you alive and once you overcome the flames, you're reaching your goal as a pro." Hero started to walk away, "Continue your training" He went off to check on the other students and Izuku continued his exercises with one of the Wild Pussycats, Tiger.

Dinner time came, the students chat and cook. Some still have energy while some are ready to go to sleep. Hero helped with the firewood for both classes, he didn't mind helping them. Especially when they're too exhausted to carry them. This caught the attention of Itsuka Kendo, the class representative of 1-B. Awhile ago when her class had news about their rivals getting an extra teacher, some of their classmates got pissed off because they're getting special treatment because of the recent events that happened to them. They thought Hero is some hot-shot that only cares about the publicity he'll get when around Class 1-A, but others think they need to talk to him before making rash accusations of the man. Tetsutetsu think he can beat him and Monoma think Hero has a similar quirk as him. Though Kendo think both of them are out of their mind.

The big sister of the class goes to Hero and greeted, "Hey ummm?'

"Call me Hero like everyone else. It's best and easy that way"

"Okay Hero...so why are you here?"

"Here? I'm here to help you guys grow to become excellent heroes. Isn't that enough to explained?"

" I mean why are you here, as a teacher for 1-A?"

"Oh. Well I've been told about these kids going into dangerous situations beyond their control. I'm simply trying to make them stronger so they won't get hurt or killed."

"Oh. Well some of my classmates think you're here for publicity and taking advantage of the-" Hero interrupted her,

"Mind if I join you and your classmates for dinner tonight?" He asked which confuses Itsuka,

"Oh um sure if you like to"

"Good" He smiled a bit. And soon he's sitting with the class. Though he was met with a mixture of confusion and pissed off, "How about I entertained you kids with a story of my old days?"

"Old days?" The class said because Hero doesn't look like a day over 20, but let it pass for now. They pay attention of the time when Hero wondered the lands by himself, trapped in the looping sands of time, never aged. He told them the places he been and the situations he been through. He told them about his friends and what they do, even though they didn't have a license which caught them off guard,

"Wouldn't you get in trouble if you guys keep doing that?" Awase asked,

"Trouble? Who cares about that when people lives are at stake?" He answered,

"So you think you're so better that you don't follow the rules!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed,

"Tetsutetsu, that is-" Itsuke said before Hero interrupted her,

"No. Because I care about saving lives than to wait for the Pro Heroes to come save the day. This is a problem with this society, you rely too much on the pros than trying to rely on yourselves. I am not saying you should do vigilante work, I am saying when things get turned for the worst, you have to make a decision for yourself. Either you wait and let the fire get worse and worse or you put that fire out and make things better." The table went silent for a bit then Hero continued on, "Class 1-A didn't choose to get this much publicity, either they wait or take action. What I can get from the incident, a pro hero named Native was in danger by the hands of the hero killer, Stain. Iida would either let him get killed or stopped that bastard from delivering the final blow."

"But the law-"

"The law is broken and the people behind it are dumb. People get wrongfully jailed because they used their quirks in self defense or getting out of tight situations or some of them couldn't control them in general. You think that is fair?" The man asked them, and the students actually thought about it. At first they were skeptical about it since Hero is young as them but when thinking about it real deep, the laws about quirks are broken. Some people do get arrested for using their quirks for reasons or they don't have control over it. They looked at Hero and see someone who lived a long life, possibly immortal. Yet, Hero sounds so wise about his passion of being a hero like All Might in his prime. Who the hell is Hero?

Hero left the table shortly to get ready for tonight as he make sure everything goes smoothly, then Itsuka catches up to him, "Hey Hero!"

"Yeah, Kendo. You have a question?"

"I wanna know what made you want to become a hero?" When she asked him that, he looked at her with passion,

"My father, his father before him, and his father before him, and his mother before him, and her father before her...every member of my family were heroes in one way or another. We all have that spark in wanting to do good in the world. Being a superhero isn't the only way of being a hero. Doing good for others and spreading kindness is another way of becoming a hero. That's our way of being one and what motivates me to do that. You and your class have so much potential in becoming heroes, but I want you all to remember that being a hero isn't about punching or stopping the bad guy. It's more than that, there are pollution in the sky, land and sea, People and animals needing homes, and people being oppressed. They need our help and we can't ignore that because it won't go away unless someone make it go away. And we're that someone. Remember it well."

Itsuka eyes widen more than ever, they forgot what it means to be a hero. They forgot the importance of how that title means, they forgot that there are other crises that are equally important as fighting the bad guy. Before Hero left, Itsuka asked on more question, "You really think we could make a difference?"

"Only you and everyone else have to find that answer on your own." He walked away but she grabbed his wrists,

"One more question please." she stopped a bit then finally asked, "You think you could get me to talk to Midoriya?" That kinda surprises Hero a bit,

"Huh why? Why can't you do it yourself?" He asked,

"I was going to but his classmates are kinda keeping me from talking to him. It really frustrates me. I just wanna know about his quirk." With that said, Hero started to smirked and rubs her hair,

"Aww you have a thing for the broccoli boy"

"What!? N-No! I just wanna talked to him and possibly have coffee from him" Her face turned red in embarrassment, Hero decided to tease her a bit more but also help her with her situation,

"Okay. Well in the Test of Courage, when he's alone. Grab him and have a conversation with him. But be gentle, he is quite fragile" He laughed his alien ass off a bit and Itsuka covered her face, not wanting to prove he's right. Twenty seconds later, he stopped laughing and gave her his thumb of approval, "Good luck"

"Thanks, Hero." She left to the others.

'You really like to help people with their problems, don'tcha?' Zero said,

"Well it's my nature. You should try it too instead of being a scary wolf"

'Yeah yeah. Hey I wonder when you'll tell them the truth? Because you're reaching that zone of closeness with some of the kids. The last thing you want is to have them be angry with you for keeping secrets from them"

"Soon. Maybe when they get their provisional licenses"

"So never."

Hero reached the others, and see that the bottom five students are taken by Aizawa, may god have mercy on them. And see that Izuku is by himself with no partner, well that's going to help Itsuka now. Group by group went into the dark forest, not knowing what's going to happen as the Vanguard of Villains have made their move.

Deep in the forest, after meeting Shoto and Bakugo at the checkpoint. The energetic member of the Pussycats, Rag-Doll have sense someone behind her. She turned around and saw no one. She uses her quirk to see if anybody is near, but she assumed it was the students coming near her. She let her guard down a bit but suddenly she met with a punch in the face by a villain. She landed on the table, now having her claws out. Despite bleeding from the mouth, she is ready to fight. And there he is, Taro, silent and deadly. She charged at the boy, but Taro quickly dodged and kick her in the guts. Rag-Doll lost her balance and hanged on the table, "Who are you?" she asked, but Taro remained silent as he hold her down and beats her into submission as she struggles to keep consciousness and her blood staining on the table. She eventually passed out, Taro uses his walkie talkie to contact Kuroguri, "I got her. Send me a way back." The eventually a portal opens and Taro have left the forest with Rag-Doll. And the forest began to be covered in a lilac gas as the villains begin to strike.

Soon the students, teachers and Pro Heroes have began to take notice as the Vanguard came and attack. Pixie-Bob was first to be beaten, by the magnetic user, Magne,

"Pixie-Bob!" Izuku freaked out and tries to help but Mandalay and Tiger stopped him. Izuku then realized something, that villains could be anywhere and attacking his friends. And realized this, Kota is nowhere near them!

"I already broadcast a message, Rag-Doll will make sure the other students are safe!" Mandalay exclaimed, "Class Rep, lead the others to safety!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Iida leads the students to safety, except Izuku,

"Go without me, Iida!"

"What do you mean!?" He asked. Izuku goes to Mandalay quickly,

"Mandalay! I know where he is!" Which surprises her, and due to the situation she in, she sent Izuku to go find him. While Hero already run into the forest to find the other students.

 _ **Kota's Hiding Spot**_

Kota is met with a very large man wearing a cloak, bearing a blank yet menacing mask as he backs away, the man gets closer. The man grins under his mask, "I just came up here for the view. And what did I find? A face that isn't on the list." He looked at Kota's hat, "By the way, that hat is pretty slick, kid. Why don'tcha trade me for this lame mask? I'm new at this operation. So they made me wear this dumb toy." Kota then runs away but the man takes off his mask and jumps over him, blocking his path. And Kota starting to remember about the day his parents were killed, how the man matches the description, large, uses his own muscles for offense and defense, and have a badly damaged left eye where his parents hit him. It was the man who killed his parents, Muscular.

Kota stood in fear that he met his parents killer, now soon to be his killer as he can only utter two words, "Papa….! Mama…..!" But suddenly, he is rescued by Izuku, which confuses him in why is he saving him after what he did on the first day and the day before. Just why is he still reaching out for him?

Izuku Midoriya tries to figured out the best option to get Kota to a safe place, though he still had to escape Muscular, and his cell phone is broken. With no other options, he has to fight him, "It's….It's going to be okay, Kota…..I'm gonna save you!" His body surging up, filled with his inherited quirk, One for All,

"You're gonna save him, you say?" He asked, "A budding hero, you are. Always spouting crap like justice whenever you guys show up" He activated his muscle quirk, "Your name's Midoriya, right? This is perfect. You're high up on our kill list. I'M GOING TO TORMENT YOU REAL BAD! NOW SHOW ME SOME BLOOD!" The homicidal villain charge toward our hero like bull, planning to kill him with one punch. But Izuku is easily protected by One for All, but that didn't stop him from punching into the mountain side, wincing in pain but ignoring it because saving Kota is his top priority. The villain stop and think for a second, "Ah, wait. Better not." He stopped and looks at Izuku with his sick grin, "Oh that's right! Might as well tell me, if you know. Where's the kid named, Bakugo?"

Izuku stood frozen as he wondered what would want from Bakugo, 'Kacchan?' He quickly dodged from Muscular, 'Why?...Why are they after Kacchan?'

"No answer? Fine. In that case…" He kicked Izuku in the guts, "Let's Play!" He started to laugh insanely, "Running away? You got a funny way in saving that kid!"

Izuku got up and quickly punches him with All for One at 5% "SMASH!" Muscular felt nothing,

"Was that supposed to your quirk? Pathetic!" He slammed the injured boy into the ground, "You're nothing but an inferior version of me! Be honest with yourself and stop spout crap! You just end up dead" Before he could kill Izuku, he felt a rock hitting his head,

"Water Hose….my mom and dad….did you tortured them before you killed them!? Kota yelled,

"Those two were your folks? Must be fate" He laughed it off, "They're the ones who game this glass eye. But I don't hold a grudge against them. I just enjoy what I do best…..KILLING!" He walked towards Kota, "You got guts kid, too bad they're going stain the ground, like I did to your pathetic mother and father!"

Izuku filled with anger and determination, ran up to the killer and yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!?" His guts felt a hot….very hot…..flame like….magma sensation as began to breathe fire at Muscular's exposed muscles. The man deactivated his quirk as he began to winces and whimper in pain, "DETROIT SMASH 100%!" He punched him with such force, it knocked him into side of the mountain and knocked Kota off. Upon seeing it, he ran to grab him, "Kota!" His arm reaches out for him, not caring of fucking his arm up anymore but suddenly….Kota is levitating, "Huh"

"What's going on?"

"I don't-" His throat was sore and burning from the yelling and fire. He pulled Kota in and landed him safely, "L-Let's get you back to camp. It's not…." he heard rumbling and earth moving, "...Far from here…." His eyes widen as he sees Muscular coming out of the mountain, "It was at 100%...but it wasn't enough to…"

"NOW I FEEL SOMETHING! YOU'RE NOT TOO BAD, KID! Too bad the fun have to end." He covered himself in his muscles and stormed to the injured boy. And soon, Izuku was buried under pounds and pounds of muscles, trying to break free, but it was useless from him.

'I'm so sorry mom….I'm so sorry! All Might! I'm sorry! Hero, I'm sorry!' he started to welled up in tears. Until the meat head villain felt water hitting him and see that Kota is trying to help Izuku,

"Let him go!" He yelled,

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Just be patient. I'll kill you soon" But he felt being lifted up from the ground. Izuku escaped from the weight,

"AS IF I'LL LET YOU!" He raised up his jacked up arm and charged up, putting everything into this punch, 'ALL FOR ONE 1,000,000 PERCENT!' He punched him with the force of ten thousand men, "DELAWARE….DETROIT…..TEXAS….SMASH!" Muscular couldn't take so much force, he was knocked back went out cold. And the hero in training stand tall as he won the battle. But at what costs? His arms are hanging and swinging by themselves as the wind blows on them. Kota stand there in great shocked as he couldn't believe he would risk his wellbeing to save them as he remember that his aunt told him that someone would reach out for him one day, he didn't believe but that was before he met….his hero.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Hero ran and ran throughout the forest, he teleported the unconscious students to safety. He encouraged Itsuka and Tetsutetsu to find the source of the gas fog. Through it all, he began to bleed as his guts began to tear open for every use of his speed, but fortunately his healing kicked in to keep him from losing consciousness and it's going to take more than that to kill him. He couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe that tonight is going to be a bloodbath if shit starts hitting the fan. He had to continue to look more of the students, then he heard uncontrollable screaming as he see Awase carrying Momo away from a deadly Nomu with power tools attached to him like a fucking serial killer in a horror movie. He rushes in to save them.

"He might've killed one of them! This guy bad news!" Awase exclaimed as he runs away from the murderous monster, "Yaoyorozu! Are you alive!? We really need to get the hell out of here!" He yelled at her and uses his quirk to fuse his skin with hers. But soon he reached a dead end, "Dammit!" Sweat dropped from his frightened face, he turned around and see that the Nomu has caught up to them, in his last effort, he covered Momo with his body and be ready for the worse.

But that never came, except the smell of cherries. He looked up and see Hero taking the hit for them. He saw the chainsaw going down his shoulder. Blood gushing out of his shoulder from every movement the chainsaw make while Hero tries hard to ignores the pain. But then the Nomu suddenly retreated and Hero fell to the ground. Momo made a small tracking device, "Awase, go and use your quirk on that thing. Go! Hurry, it's getting away!" Awase ran and Momo made peroxide and bandages for Hero. She poured the liquid on his shoulder which painfully stings Hero then quickly bandage his wound, "Hero, are you okay?"

"Yeah….don't worry, I'll heal. I'm going to send you guys to safety…."

"But you need to get out of here, you're hurt badly!" Awase said,

"Yeah. But it won't kill me." He gets up, wobbling a bit but still standing on his two feet, "GO! I think Aizawa is looking for you guys…." The two students were refusing to leave, this leave him no choice, "Zero, it's time…."

'What!? Are you serious? You can barely stand! Don't fuck yourself over!'

"Heh. I always knew you care" He smiled softly then chant a spell. The winds have gotten violent and the trees creaked as they beginning to be removed from their roots. A glow came out of Hero and the glow take form. It was a man, he has long black hair, bags under his red eyes, wearing a white hoodie, look sickly thin, and wears bandages on his arms. This man is Zero.

"Hero, you don't have to do this…"

"Protect the students, there are possibly more villains in the forest and there still students out there too" He told him,

"But can you do this by yourself?" Zero asked,

"Who the hell you think I am?" He smirked at him, then Zero carried the two off and run to the camp grounds. Both of them are confused about this,

"Who are you?" Momo asked the demon,

"I'm Zero, Hero's brother. Surprised?" Both of them went wide eyed at this, but now is not the right time to ask questions.

Back at Hero, who is dragged his feet a bit, still managed to keep moving forward. He looked around and feel a familiar chill down his spine as he hear sinister laughter in the distance. He starting to remember that sound, that feel, that fear.

And right in front of him is a man in a Old Victorian suit, wearing a bat like cape, a classy top hat, and have a creepy smile on his mask. Hero remember that man,

"Miss me, Hero~?"

"No...I thought you were dead….Fright Night…."

"Well I was hoping you be dead too, but a Rainbowian/Human hybrid are hard to kill. Well I best to finish the job that my lord couldn't" He pulled out a black bladed sword with a silver guard that looked circular with a leather hilt, "Remember this sword?" He laughed maniacally,

"You bastard...you have my best friend's sword! I'll kill you!" He charged towards him but he evades and kicks his back, "Gah!" then slashes his back, "AHHHHH!" He yelp in pain,

"In your condition, I guess you won't" He chuckled evilly, then kicks his guts and Hero tries to stay off the ground, "Well I wonder if I kill the students at the campgrounds will make you fight me better" He casually said as he is going to murder his beloved students like nothing, Hero got angry. Real angry. He got up with a menacing aura and the thrist to beat the living shit of Fright Night. He punched the bastard into a tree and made come crashing down on him, but the demon wasn't down. He sliced that tree and break free, "Now someone's motivated!" He charged towards Hero, but Hero wasn't going to let him strike him with that sword,

"Iron Fist!" He punched him, "Inferno!" He blasted him with flames of hell, "Odin's Wrath!" He slammed him into the ground, then repeatdly punched him senseless, using whatever strength he have left. Soon he got tired and his fist were covered in blood. He is dead. He got up and began walk back to camp, too weak to teleport back, in too much pain to use his powers, too tired to think. Yet he can hear that laugh. That damn laugh. That damn sinister laugh.

Fright Night got up and began to strike him with a mighty fist, he did it again, and again, and again until Hero flies into camp and landed where his students can see. They were shocked in horror to him in a bloodied state.

"Hero!" Momo shrieked,

"Oh god…" said Shoji,

"Oh Prime! NO!" Zero yelled and he comes to is brother's side, holding him up and trying to make he stayed alive, "Hero, please don't die...This is not like you! Don't die on me! Don't die! Oh please don't go…."

"Relax, it's hard for a alien like him to die" Zero turned to see, and his heart shrank as he sees Fright Night, "Greetings Zero. Welcome back to the living."

"Fright Night….:" He growled at his name and began to grow into a monsterous state, "I'll fucking kill you! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Hmmm glad to take the chance but I got bigger fish to catch." He walked to the portal Kuroguri made, and joined the rest of the Vanguard of Villains, "But we should catch up. See ya" He started to let out a chuckle as he waved goodbye to everyone as the portal closes, the villains left….along with Bakugo as their captive. The villains have won the war.

Zero held Hero tightly, not wanting to let go. He began to sob as the students watch him, crying over their fallen teacher and friend. That night was the night the devil cry.

 **Holy shit that was a hell ride to work on. Thanks for reading and remember to give feed and tell me what you like about this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Night Where Demons Dwell

Out of all 40 students at camp, 15 were in a critical condition thanks to the one villain's gas attack. Eleven had other injuries in various degrees, thirteen got off without a scratch, one was missing. Out of the seven pros, one suffered a head injury, one couldn't be found, leaving nothing behind except a massive bloodstain. And one pro was in critical condition with fatal wounds from attacks from a chainsaw to wounds from a sword. He was close to death till the paramedics arrived, that hero remain unconscious.

Zero, ever since he entered the hospital, he never left Hero's side. He knows Hero's body is healing up quickly but that's not going to get him out of his possible coma. The reborn devil have always wondered about his fallen brother. Is he suicidal? Or so dumb that he's willing to injured himself for the sake of others? Or maybe he is who he is, "Oh Hero….if only you listen...but now at least we know who are facing" He smiled a bit then his stomach growls in great hunger, "Shit. I haven't ate for so damn long" He got up and kinda took Hero's wallet for a few 5000 Yen to get something to eat. He left the room and sees Kirishima, one of Hero's students silently sobbing. Normally, he just doesn't give a shit but since Hero is out of commission, someone gotta comfort the kid, "Hey. Kirishima, right?"

The saddened boy looks up and see the sickly man who bears the resemblance to Hero, "H-Hey…..You look a lot like if Hero and Aizawa fused" Zero chuckled about that,

"As you should know, that I am Zero, Hero's brother." Which spooked Kirishima,

"I thought you're dead when he mentioned you!?" He screamed, then Zero shushed him,

"I was dead. But my soul resides with Hero for a few years. It's a long and complicated story and I don't have time for it. Now what's up?"

The red head turned his face away from him, embarrassed to tell him something, "It's embarrassing…" Zero is kinda annoyed,

"Hey kid. I am not going to laugh or be disgusted. I am not an asshole….well I am but I don't discriminate others," somehow that worked and made Kirishima safe,

"I….I...I...I'M SCARED OF WHAT THEY'RE GOING TO DO TO MY BOYFRIEND!" He yelled so loud that it scared some people in the hallway,

"Boyfriend?" He think and put two and two together and realized who he meant, "Wait you and that angry bomb are a couple!?" He yelled and Kirishima nodded, "Well that's...interesting. I just don't know what you see in him"

"And that's why it's a secret. Everyone will question my relationship with Katsuki. Some might be against it…." He slumped down to the ground, feeling even more down than ever. Zero sighed and sits next to him, because he knows what would Hero do,

"Look kid, the one of the things I learned in life is this, if you're friends don't like your relationship with someone they don't like then fuck'em." Kirishima looked at him with a surprised look, "They either suck it up or shut the fuck up because your happiness is what matters. I mean look at me, I am a demon and been hunted like a god by people who hate people like me. Yet Hero defended me and treated me as his equal" Kirishima smiled a bit the punched Zero's shoulder,

"He must be one hell of a manly brother"

"He is. I know one day, he'll be fully happy with a family" Zero rubs his bandages on his arms as he embraced the blessing he is given today. He sighed happily, "Okay now tell me, how it all started"

"Well it started around after our match at the UA Sports Festival…."

 _ **A few months back…..**_

 _The manly student sits alone in the green room, disappointed in losing the match. He really wanted to go and impress the pros, wanting to be like his idol, Crimson Riot. He got up and began to head to the bleachers where his classmates are but before leaving, the guy he lost to, enters the room, "Bakugou?" He ignored him then walk right past him, the boy sighed then begin to leave,_

" _Oi, Shitty Hair!" He yelled, gaining his classmate's attention, "Nice effort you put in. Maybe good as Round Face" He still have that pissed off look on his face, but his voice does show he is impressed….kinda,_

" _Hey thanks man. You were manly out there! Good luck in the finals" Bakugo scowled at that remark,_

" _I don't need luck" The literal ticking time back grabbed a bottle of water and left the room, but not before slapping Kirishima in the ass, "Wanna do something this weekend?" His face is so pissed off the tiniest bit of blushing is non existent, but Kirishima got really excited and slaps Bakugo's ass in response, which he did not like,_

" _Yeah sure! We could go to the movies!" Like a puppy, he can't wait for the fun to begin._

 _ **Present**_

"So what happened at the movies?" Zero asked,

"Well we almost got thrown out but people did appreciate Katsuki beating up that guy who won't stop talking on his phone" Kirishima shrugged that one off, "So we ummm went to a photo booth and we took our photos. See." He showed the dark brother a strip of photos, 4 pictures in total, the first two where normal, Kirishima being funny while Bakugo still look the same in those two but then the third showed Kirishima kissing that bomb head's cheek. Zero thought it's going to end with a punch in the face but the last picture showed Bakugo kissing Kirishima in response, much to Kirishima's shocked.

Zero was very surprise at this but find it kinda sweet for both those boy's standards, "Wow. So you two really hit it off then"

"Yep. Though we agreed that it must be a secret. Because you know. We might get harassed by those who don't accept our love….God I still feel like shit! I'm sitting here doing nothing while those...those fucking villains are torturing my boyfriend or whatever the hell they're doing with him! I can't take it, every thought of him being harmed in anyway is getting worser and worser by the minute!" His tears starting to flow more, possibly making Izuku's constant crying look like raindrops. Though Zero can feel his pain and can't really stand to see him crying. Not because it annoys him, it's because he was reminded of himself when he was his age, weak, useless, letting things die. But no more! Not ever again!

Zero grabs the hero-in-training's shoulder and reassured him this, "We will rescue him! Even with the law against us! We will save Katsuki Bakugo!" That lifted up his spirits and the demon a nice tingle inside him, 'Huh so that's what Hero feels everyday. Go figure'

"Hey I'm planning to visit Midoriya, wanna join?"

"Well I got to see my brother's apprentice. Man it's like he's a son to him" He joined Kirishima to see Izuku, who is already being met with concerning classmates.

 _ **Midoriya's room**_

Izuku, first of all had the worst case of broken arms imaginable, he never knew that it would happen because of all that adrenaline in his body, ignoring all sorts of pain until he passed out at the camp grounds after watching his childhood friend get taken by the villains. He is now bedridden with casts on his arms, hoping things aren't than it already is. Then suddenly he is visited by almost of his classmates, except Jiro and Tooru because they have suffered badly from the gas. And Momo is dealing with a head wound from her encounter with the deadly Nomu, but Iida said that it couldn't been worse if Hero didn't showed up, but then they told him about Hero's condition that he suffered a massive wound in the shoulder and the lack of blood type that matches his type when they got him to this hospital. Though all 15 of them came to visit him, until Shoto bluntly said that Bakugo isn't here and they all know why.

Izuku's eye starting to welled up in so much tears, "Recently All Might told about how we sometimes can't saved someone who need saving because they were beyond our reach. So we gotta do our best to save as much people as we can…" His bitter tears flow down his cheeks to the pillows he rested on, "But I **COULD** reach Kacchan….I had the chance to save him but it turns out like Aizawa said would" He remembered those exact words on the first day at UA, _**'You're totally useless after saving a single person'**_ "I couldn't move my body" He tries his hardest to not to cry and try to be the hero he promised All Might to be, but it felt useless to try. He is useless now. Then Kirishima spoke up,

"Then let's go save him now." Everyone was shocked and confused by what he said. Kirishima and Shoto explained they came here yesterday and overhead Momo giving All Might a device to track the villains, she told him that they used on the Nomu that attacked them. The Symbol of Peace was proud of her quick thinking and told he that she is close into becoming a hero.

"So Yaoyorozu could make another device for us?" Iida asked, his eyes filled with disbelief in Kirishima's plan to save Bakugo, "NO! It's just as All Might said. We ought to this matter to the pros! This is not our place to interfere, you fool!"

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!? But still! I couldn't do anything" The fanged teen yelled, "When I heard they were after my buddy, I still didn't do anything! I couldn't do anything if I want to…" He holds back his emotions and tries to talk straight, "If I don't act now...forget being a hero, I'm not even a man!" His classmates tries to calm him down but it doesn't stop him, then KIrishima turned to Izuku with encouragement, "He's not beyond our reach just yet!"

The air here have gotten intense as Mina pointed out the plan Kirishima and Shoto made, and Shoto explained that the villains want from Bakugou since they didn't even plan to kill him as they were trying to kill them.

Iida was hysterically pissed off as he thinks they have a sick sense of humor in going out to save their captured classmate even though it's the job for the pros. Zero was dumbfounded by everyone's justification and excuses, why the hell they think that it's not alright to save Bakugo, 'Are they that fucking stupid? If they think the "pros" will have this done easy then they shouldn't be heroes at all. Not everything goes to plan! Not even the best heroes have their plans go accordingly. What the hell?' Zero felt disappointment as he couldn't believe that none don't have that heroic spirit. Why did Hero believe in these kids?

Tsuyu then spoke up, "We're all still shock over Bakugo's kidnapping….so we have to think about this calmly. It doesn't matter how righteous our feelings are. If we start another fight….It we break the law...then we're no better than the the villains!" That broke the straw on the devil's back.

He grabbed Tsuyu by the shirt with hidden homicidal intent, "Listen here you froggy bitch! I don't know you ever think before you speak, but now you are my number one in my kill list!" The students tries to get him to back off but they felt a menacing aura coming from him, "There's a difference in being a hero! And I can tell you are not a hero! Heroes are about risking everything to make sure peace and justice is still intact! We think we give a flying fuck about the law! We break the law for the sake of others, not for our pride or whatever this damn society relies on! We make sure everyone could sleep easy tonight!" Tsuyu started to teared up in fear, but Zero is not letting go, "Who the hell you think are? Thinking you could speak out your mind and get away from it? Huh?!" Everyone started to become scared then Zero turned everyone, "You all are just one big mistake. I don't give a shit about your "still in training" bullshit. Heroes don't always win, if they are filled with ignorance and arrogance! That's what I see in most of you. You don't deserve to be heroes!"

The only person who spoked is Shoto, who still feel fear from the devil hero, "Who are you?"

"I am Zero. Brother of your teacher, Hero…." His bandages became loose, showing a bit of his blood stained skin, a few students noticed it, "I am going to go after that bastard who put my brother in the hospital bed and fucking kill him and make he stay fucking dead" He tires to leave but Shoto froze his feet to the ground, thinking he trapped him,

"You're not going anywhere. Not with the mindset you have."

"Yeah. Killing is wrong." Mina said,

"It's best to let the actual heroes to deal with that man" Shoji added, then suddenly the lights in this room went out. Class 1-A freaked out and see glowing red eyes from the devil's eyes. Fueled by rage, he broke out of the ice trap and roared like a monster,

"You think they handle what we've faced? You think you can handled our demons!"

"Demons?" The class said altogether,

"Me and Hero are not from this world. We are aliens from an alternate universe that somehow ended up in here." He said so seriously then suddenly, Kaminari laughed this off,

"Oh that's funny I can't believe you think that's serious!" Then the air got dry and intense, "Right?"

"No. Have you ever noticed that we did things that makes your head tilt a bit?" Zero asked, :My attack on All Might or Izuku suddenly breathing fire?"

Those two things he pointed did raise questions and proves Zero's point. Especially about Hero and his many powers. They started to add up very quickly, it's actually unbelievable! Before they could question Zero even more, he already escaped. They decided to wait til Hero wakes up, in the meantime, some of the girls came and comfort Tsuyu after the traumatic experience she just faced.

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Zero run across town like a wolf looking for his prey, trying to get some scent from Fright NIght who is possibly in hiding with the others. It's all in his mind, finding Fright Night and make him pay for what he did. He looked through every alleyway and every hotspot for villains to meet. All he found was nothing. Only ended with bloody dead ends filled with bodies on the streets. Never he knew finding that scumbag was this hard but he's not giving up, though he prayed that Hero would wake up soon so everything that this horrible world has brought upon would be over. Zero remember a song his mother once sing to him, a song from his favorite movie, that same very song that gave him hope for a better tomorrow, " **Hush now, my baby. Be still love and don't cry. Sleep as you've rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember my last lullaby. So I'll be with you when you dream…..River, o river, flow gently for me. Such precious cargo you bear….do you know somewhere he can be free?...River, deliver him there…."** He couldn't control the fresh tears from leaking from his red eyes. It has been a very long yesterday since he cried like this, having rage and sadness mixed into one, he wants everything to be alright but he knows that nothing comes free nor comes true. He continued his journey then come across a crowd of people watching the press conference of UA, seeing that there are a lot of tension between the reporters and staff. But nonetheless, he continue and came across the best of best in the Kamino Ward and see that the students beat him to it. He silently hides in the shadows by hiding on top of a building to see what happens next. Which means hear a loud crash and see the pros have secured the Nomus and begun their rescue of Rag-Doll, the pro hero that went missing.

Everything seemed to go as easy as planned...or so they thought. From his ears, he can hear footsteps coming closer and closer towards the pro heroes, he is wearing a casual suit, black loafers, and industrial mask that looks like melted Darth Vader helmet(best way I could describe his mask). The heroes try to restrain him but he overpowered them, the Number 4 Hero, Best Jeanist pulls Mt. Lady and Gang Orca away as the villain exploded, knocking the two out and leaving the hero on the ground wounded from the explosion. The villain revealed himself to be All for One, an enemy that All Might told Izuku a while ago, a very dangerous one at that.

Zero felt fear towards the man, but not too scared of him because he face much worse than this, can't say for Izuku, IIda, Kirishima, Momo and Shoto who are terrified by being in the same area of the man, shivering and holding their breath like trying to hide from a predator. Zero must do something, his eyes glow again as he takes his bandages off of his arms, revealing his blood stained arms. The blood have turned black after years and years of being on his arms for that long, he looks at his arms and all the evil he did with them. The memories of murdering those who were guilty of their crimes but the memories of murdering innocents also came into his mind...it won't change the past he lived in but he didn't care. He will save the day.

He jumped in front of the ultimate evil, "Oi bastard, where you keep Fright Night?" All for One was confused because he has no idea who this guy and how he know about his associates under Tomura's leadership,

"My my what kind of hero are you?" He asked,

"The one who kill kick your ass til kingdom come!" He punched him in the face but no reaction nor any movements from him, "What the hell?"

Soon the rest of the League have arrived including Bakugo. Seeing that a pro hero have arrived, Taro was about to intervene. But Tomura stopped him, "He can handle him easily"

"Don't count on it" Fright Night said,

"What do you mean "Don't count on it?"" He asked,

"Wait and see"

Zero throws another punch at All for One, but then he countered it with his powered up fist, neutralizing his attack. But Zero's arm suddenly broke and a bone tore and stick out of his skin, he gritted his teeth and tries to ignore the pain. The powerful villain laugh it off like he already won against him, "Looks like it hurt. I guess you're all talk" Zero laughed creepily and give him a sick twisted smile,

"That I was hoping for"

"Huh?" then suddenly he was unexpectedly stabbed by some black substance, "Gah!"

"This Blood Spike! A very nice trap for you!" His black blood grew spikes out of All for One's shoulder, giving him more pain. Zero laughed likes a mad man as his arm healed up by itself, "I guess you're the one who's all talk!"

'You'll see who's laughing now when I take your quirk away' Then All Might showed up, "All Might…."

Zero turned is head, "About time you show up" All for One puts his hand on his neck, trying to take away his power. He thought he'll take away his ability to manipulate his blood but nothing happened, then he sense something menacing,

"Hey asshole. That's my blood" He punched him, "Now!"

All Might punches All for One as well, but in quick time he rebound and punches back on the two heroes. They slide back from the impact, but still not out. All Might was confused in how he was able to not to lose his powers, "Hey. How did he not take your quirk away?"

"Because I never had a quirk. My body functions different than yours" he explained,

"Who are you?"

"Zero." He charged towards the villain but get punched back with his strength filled with multiple quirks fused to make it powerful. Zero kept attacking and attacking while All Might joined to help. Both put their hardest into beating that monster,

"Iron Fist!"

"Detroit Smash!"

Their combined attacks knocks him back a few steps but he just laugh how pathetic that it might harmed him, he punched them so hard that feel a second fist in their stomachs already. Zero on his knees, feeling pain have started to kick and now he's like a child taking a beating for the first time. He struggles to get up but managed to stand on his two feet, "I'm going to fucking kill if you don't tell me where you find Fright Night!" He yelled but cough out a bit of his black blood.

All For One laughs, "I will sell out my leagues origins. Especially when this will be the night where you two died" He runs up to Zero and punches him, All Might took the opportunity and punches All for One, making him skip a few steps back.

Zero yelled out, "Souls of the Lost!" A few spirits grabbed the villain and Zero punches him into the gravel and dragged him across the grounds like nothing. The league tried to intervene but Fright Night stopped them,

"Don't worry. I gave sensei a gift awhile ago. Those two will be six feet deep soon" His smile get more crooked and jagged. As the fight continued, All for One got up, still looking like he hasn't been damaged much. His arm turned monstrous and pumped up with a new power and he looks at All Might and Zero with a dead stare under his mask,

"Can you survive this?" He turned to a wall, "Izuku Midoriya!" He throws a punch at the wall where the students were hiding.

Zero runs quickly towards them, "Run!" But the blast have already made it pass by him, "Shit!"

All Might looked as his arch enemy with a disgustful expression and ready to beat the living out of him once more, "ALL FOR ONE!" He went beyond _Plus Ultra_ on him as he kept punching him at least 500 time as he did to the Nomu back at USJ. Never before he felt pissed off, but at who? Izuku for disobeying orders, the students that possibly went along with him, or All for One willing to kill the young Midoriya?

The rescue squad quickly get out of the way but Momo accidently stepped on his disguise dress and fall down to the debris, ready to be killed by the blast made the sinister villain. But a black and red blur and grab the prodigy girl out of the way and jumped away. The blur revealed to be a man in a black dyed All MIght hoodie with a red mask around his eyes, a respirator mask with three holes on the sides, dark grey pants with boots with iron sole son the bottom. He also have black hair in a style of a certain someone. Momo looked up to her savior and recognized him, her eyes widen, "Hero?"

Hero stand and looked at every villain he sees and he growls in anger, for harming his students, "It's hero time…."


	6. Chapter 6: The Smile that Never Fades

_**Half Hour Ago….**_

Hero remained in his catatonic state. Made no signs of waking up nor being in a coma. He is is trap within his conscious where he sees the ones before him, he sees many of his grandparents, those who gave him spiritual guidance and blessings to do better than them. But the only person he never sees is his father. He never recall ever meeting him, only heard of him in stories that his foster parents tells him. How he was good man and how much he love his wife and son. And how he died protecting them. Hero once felt shame for being the reason his father died since his own mother gave him up to their friends, 'Why am I remembering this? Why am I beginning to remember what my foster parents told me? Is there a reason?' He floats deep into his subconscious and sees a locked door, chained from top to bottom like no one is allowed to know. The red masked man wondered why is it locked, why his subconscious is taking him there without rhyme or reason, is it something he need to know?

His astral hand touched the locked the door and it begun to unlock itself like it was waiting for him to open it as the right moment, 'What the? Is this real? Am I….going into my father's memories?' He put his hand on the door knob but something kept him from completely turning it, his heart wanted to know about his father, but his mind is telling him about the one question that was once blocked by Zero's rambling and ranting, he never did once question why he ended up in this world. How strange that he just ignore it and just play it as normal, he never did bother ask himself why he was brought here, he could've been at any Earth, any world but he ended up here?

Was is his destiny to be here? No. He already finish his role as a savior. Was it punishment for failing to save the people he cared about? Maybe, maybe he is being punished for failing his role to save others and be forced to watch more of his world burn to the ground. Was it something that he never knew? It….it is possible...all his life he never knew his parents. He never gotten answers from the people who raised him, like they were keeping it from him, he wanted to ask them but they died when he finally returned home. So the secret was taken to their graves.

The moment he has his powers awaken, his mind is linked to them to every user of his legacy like power before him, all except his father who name is Kane. He can spiritually connected to them as they will look and guide him even in death. A family that Hero has but not wanted. He wants to be told how much he is loved by his living parents again. He wants his father to tell him how much he is proud of him now. He wants a mother who will hold him when things get rough. He just his parents back and feel like a real family again. That crippling pain that no matter how much he cried for it, it will never happen. Nothing will bring those who died back, no matter how hard you tried.

He gripped the knob tightly and violently opens it, "Dad! You cannot hide behind this door anymore!"

As the door opens, light flashes towards his eyes as he travels to the past. Where the memories of his father lies.

 _ **Many Years Ago…..**_

 _A man with black hair, aqua blue eyes with a minor scar over his right eye, wearing a mafia style attire runs from the swarms of heroes and law enforcements. He did not what he did, all he did was stopping a purse snatcher and returned it to it's rightful owner. What the hell is going with this world. He was about to lose them but he gets slammed in the face by a yellow boot. He landed on something soft and hard. It smells like fish guts and feels like fish bones, he got up from it and pulls out his fist and cacks them so sound, the attacker could feel pain in his ears. He throws punches but the man who attacked him kept jumping around like a bouncy ball, "Hold still, dammit!" But he kept feeling the man's feet on his back, chest and face. The man tries his hardest to fight him off but no he only has one option. But he's not going to like it, "Zero Hour!"_

 _Time suddenly stopped and the man is still moving, "Take this!" He punched his attacker and kicks him him the guts. He suddenly went out of breath, "Now….time starts again…" Time resumes as he said, then he quickly vomited on the ground. He kept his composure and starts to walk away from the fight but stopped dead at his tracks as he sees a woman with a sleeveless bodysuit, yellow gloves, white boots and cape. He didn't feel threatened by her, but he felt a bit awkward, not just because he's a woman but he never been this close to a beautiful woman with a tough looking face up close before. And her smile….the best damn looking smile he have ever seen. But eye humping just got him punched in the face as he felt the woman's impactful fist on his cheek, he lost a tooth but still standing,_

" _Well aren't you a string thug?" She said,_

" _Thug?" He asked, "I am no thug"_

" _Well you are wearing something like that"_

" _Oh great profiling! I just stopped a thief from stealing a old and defense women. Then suddenly I am the bad guy" He rubs his cheek, the women patted his back,_

" _Don't be sad, put a smile to it" She uses her two fingers to make a smile with her cheeks, "If you're a hero and facing something bad as this. Never stop smiling and always keep being the man you are"_

 _The man smiled, and offers her a handshake, "The name is Kane. Kane Bordeaux"_

" _Nana Shimura. It is a pleasant to meet you"_

" _You too. Oh ummm sorry for beating up your friend there" He points to the unconscious man,_

" _Oh. Well Gran Torino will be alright. He dealt worse" They both share laugh._

 _ **Time skip**_

 _Kane and Nana both took out a few crooks in style, Kane pulls out a tommy gun and fires at the criminals to make them dance on the street. Nana uses her quirk to wrap them in a rug and tie them together with kite strings. The two shared their victory with a smile. Kane felt something towards Nana, but it could be nothing. After all, they are just friends, right? Gran Torino noticed but doesn't bother since it wasn't his business to bother him. Weeks past and Kane made a name for himself among the hero society, he was known as the Godfather Hero, Valentino. The man who is known for his strategic tactics that overpowered most strong villains and for his tommy gun, strapped on his back. Most call him a hero, some call him a gangster, but he is both. During those days, Kane grew close to Nana. They hang out more outside of work, The One for All inheritor and the Prime child have shared stories, laughs, drinks and secrets. Gran Torino noticed their feelings each other, but none of them wanted to admit it. As their good friend and partner, he knows that it's best for one of them to ask the other out._

 _Weeks later, Gran Torino pushes Kane to finally ask Nana out. He is tired of his foolishness and helped him to finally go up and talk to her. The shy man walked up to Nana and speaks to her while his wingman looks out in the window. He couldn't make it out but he sees the expressions on Kane's face as he is stammering when he was asking her. Nana just smiles and let a few silent giggles as she actually understands what he's trying to do. But wanted him to say as she clearly sees that they both share the same feelings. She hugged the man with all her strength as Kane struggles for air. She let him down and puts her hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting smile as he did the same. They share their moment and began life anew._

 _Two years past, Kane struggle to put on his tie. He is seen wearing a suit yet he is having trouble putting on his tie. His best man just facepalm this moment as he find the irony disappointing. He helped him fix his tie, "Kane. Are you ready for this?"_

" _I am, Sorahiko. I love her so much. I want to spend my life with her"_

 _Gran Torino couldn't help but smile to see his two friends in happiness, "So….Kane Shimura is what you going for?"_

" _What can I say, like my father. I will take the wife's last name and make it my last name." They both head to the altar and then here comes the smiling bride. The two lovers will start to share life together now. Three years later, The married couple walked down the street with their baby son, Akano. They both discussed about Nana's new apprentice, "So Toshinori Yagi? A quirkless man but have very promising ideals?"_

" _Yeah. You won't believe the way he said it with confidence"_

" _I'll bet" They both smiled at each other, "So I wonder what our little hero have in mind about his new babysitter?" Nana laughed at his joke but then some car pulled up and open fire at her, "Nana!" Kane jumped in and take all the bullets for her, he held on to his wife tightly and never let go as he wants to protect his wife and child. Cherry scented blood leaked out of him as he fell to the ground and the car fled the scene,_

" _Kane!" She got close to him and held him, "Honey, please tell me that you're alright" She kept smiling but struggling to keep smiling because she is afraid of losing her love of her life,_

" _It's okay….Remember to never stop smiling…." He coughed and hold on to her, "Promise me that Akano will be safe…" He gave her a stone with symbols on it, "When you don't want him near this crime ridden world, my brother will look over him."_

 _Nana could stop letting a out tears as she watch her husband die in her arms yet kept smiling for him, "I promise." Kane made a smile with his fingers,_

" _Don't forget to smile even though things go grim…."_

" _I love you, Kane…"_

" _I know." His smile was gone and her smile was gone and the child weeps._

 _ **TIme Later**_

 _Nana stands in front of her former in-laws, holding her son. The brother, Albert was shocked to hear about his brother's death. He couldn't think of how much she is going through with his death and his son now fatherless. Nana offered adoption for Akano to them, they couldn't accept her offer. They thought it's insane but Nana explained it's best for son to live without a world full of heroes and villains. She'll more of a danger to her son and wanted what's best for him. The grieving relatives finally agreed and take Akano under their care._

 _Nana began to leave, but took one last look of her infant son, "Goodbye, my son…" Akano reached his arm for her,_

" _Ma...ma" he grabbed her finger, "Ma..ma…?"_

" _Yes sweetie. Mama will always love you." She left her son a tearful goodbye and never came back._

 _ **Back to the present**_

The memories started to fade away as Hero is waking up from his coma. He gasps for air when he suddenly wakes up and try to grasp by what he saw. His father. His mother. How he ended up with his foster parents. Everything started to piece together very slowly. Yet he couldn't believe about his mother, she was beautiful and kind. He now found out where he got his spirit from. How her and dad were back then. How much they cared for each other and find it funny how they both got together...and he now know his real name. His birth name….Akano Shimura,

"So that's my real name...which translate to _Red Hero_. Wow they had high hopes for me to be a hero like them." He chuckled a bit, "I wonder what is my mom is still alive. Maybe if I….if I find her. Maybe we can reconnect and make up for lost times." He let out a few chuckles as he will start his search for her once this nightmare is over. He turned on the TV and his expression shrank as he sees the devastation going on in Kamino. He quickly gets up and quickly suits up in his new costume he saw on the empty chair, thinking Zero might have high hopes for him to wake up soon. Brothers…..they can work in mysterious ways when sharing the same mindset. He quickly runs out of the hospital despite the doctor's protests. Upon outside, he sees a sobbing Tsuyu. He walks up to her and asked the sad heroine, "What's wrong?"

It was a long pause before she answered, "Do you think I am worthy of being a hero?"

"Huh? Why you ask that?"

"Zero told a lot of things about us and….I think he might be right" Her broken voice tries to be calming but she can't due to the reality of Zero's words. Like poison, it spreads throughout the mind. She hold herself together and hide her face from Hero, "I'm sorry if I am a disappointment to you." She started sobbing hard.

Hero couldn't comprehend what he hear, he couldn't think of the words that Zero told them. He understand why he said it to them but it's a little too harsh, after all, they're still inexperienced about everything. He pulls Tsuyu for hug, "Shhhhh it's going to be alright"

The frog theme heroine lose herself unto his chest as they were comforting words she wanted to hear all night. Tonight was a hard night for her but at least she has someone who can calm her down, but little did she know. Tonight will get harder and harder to get by, for the incoming battle that lies ahead. Hero let go of her and began to leave, "Hey. Where are you going?"

"I am going to end this dreadful night'

'But you just got out of the hospital! Why are you risking more of your health?"

"Because….it won't go away if I just stand there." He turned around and makes a smile with his two fingers, "Like my mother, I need to keep smiling even when things go grim. I will be that smile for when everyone's lost theirs."

Tsuyu couldn't help it but she smiled by his response. He had like a comforting soul like All Might, she wonder if they're actually brothers, "Good luck, sensei." Then Hero run into the distance. Tonight the world will smile again.

 **Okay Part 1 done. I'm splitting this into two parts due to college and time management. I really hope you guys like this chapter. Because after the next two chapters, there will be a interesting arc I come up with and many of you will enjoy that. See ya next time and remember to leave feedback.**


	7. Chapter 7: Might to Mightless

_**Present**_

The female scholar student looked up at Hero and blushed a bit, never before she sees him in such a heroic matter. First save her and Awase from the Nomu by taking the hit, now saving her from a very deadly punch. What a man! Hero put Momo down and looked at the students with such disappointment, "What the hell were you five thinking!?" He yelled,

Midoriya began to speak, "We were tr-"

"It doesn't matter, you kids would have been killed!" He wanted to scold them more but there's a time and a place, and also he don't want to say things he will regret later, "Just run. You kids won't handle Genocider from that guy." The kids began to run but the villains quickly got in their only to escape. Hero was mildly pissed off, "Oh for Prime's sake" He stomped the ground, "Rock Wave!" He launched the kids out of the way, "Oi, Bakugo! Make a run for it! Now!"

Bakugo quickly launch out of the way and grabs Kirishima's hand, both of them are glad that they finally got out of there. Hero turned to Zero, "Go and make sure they land safely." Zero nodded and teleported out of there. Then the red masked hero turned to the big bad boss of the team.

Hero now stands in front of All for One. His heart gives off signals like there is something he should know but he can't tell. The area they all stand in, was quiet like the sky turned into the high noon sunset. The air filled with tension and suspense, one move to shock the world. The revised hero runs and punches the villain with great strength and spin kick his face. The Quirk Thief still stands and chuckles and looked at Hero, "Weak attacks….you're really are just like your mother." Hero and All Might's eye sunk into their skulls, both are confuse on what he said. Hero continued to beat him with his fists, but no effect on him, it's like punching a brick wall. The villain throws another Genocider punch at them, "Genocider!"

Hero quickly blocks and take cover for All Might, "Force of Will!"

"Hero! I can take it!"

"Nope, his attack can fucking this city into the apocalypse!" He was damaged but smile under his mouthpiece, "Like back in 2012!" He charged towards him and made a new mighty punch, "Smile Burst!" It knocked All for One back a few steps, "Inferno!" Bust flames at him,

"Alabama Smash!" All Might then pack a punch to his face, "Chicago Slap!" The American theme hero then slapped him across the face to skid on the ground a throwing rocks into the river. Hero and All Might looked at each other and wondered if they won yet, but soon they realize the fight has just begun as they see the man gets up from the ground with his mask damaged from their attacks and his clothes still not burnt off, what fine material to be flame proof! They hear more laughter from him as he think this is mere child's play,

"It's going to take more than simple fighting to defeat me" He charged up and uses a combination of quirks to majorly damage the both of them, "Strength times four, electric times three…" He grabs them and electrocute them like eels to their attackers, he then smashed their skulls together and throw them like trash, "Is this the legacy of Nana Shimura? Two lightweights that barely damage me?"

"Hero….how is he able to withstand his attacks…?" the weakened hero asked,

"He must've have some extra power...but how?" He look for a possible explanation and saw Fright Night, "That demon bastard….he gave him some stolen powers from my world" His eye glow and give out a solid answer, "I'm going to remove those powers from him. Wanna help me with this?" All Might shrugged,

"We don't have much of a choice." He gave him a supportive thumbs up and provide a distraction, "Texas Smash!" He punched the big bad while Hero quickly runs up to him. But All for One grabbed the Symbol of Peace and slams him on Hero and throws him out of his sight, only to have Hero quickly grabbed him and returned to the fight, but All Might is running out of time now. He can barely keep his form steady and hardly have the strength to keep using it from all the abuse and the embers of One for All slowly fading away.

Meanwhile the villains(sans Taro) are enjoying watching the two strongest heroes get pummeled into paste. A new era will soon start when the both of them are dead. Spinner is all full of excitement that the hero killer, Stain will get his ideals into reality,

"This world will a new order once this is over!" He yelled,

"I'll say" Dabi added,

"This is best/the worst!" Twice exclaimed,

All the villains(sans Taro) were full of excitement that there will be big changes once this is over, but Fright Night is just laughing his evil ass off as he thinks they're being cocky and arrogant, "What's so funny?" Tomura asked with bits of venom in his words,

"Those powers have a good minute left till they expire!" He chuckled and the villains (sans Taro) jaws dropped like if he was joking, but he's not. Tomura was pissed off that this bastard is hiding the drawbacks of giving powers to his mentor, "Why you little…"

"Easy Tomura. He knows. He wants it to happen. It's all part of our plan. Phase 2 is almost over." He said,

"Why haven't I been told?" Tomura asked,

"Because you got to learn to deal with sensei's absence. But you seemed matured over the course of time, yet you need to lead the team without him. I apologize but this is for the best."

Tomura looked at All for One, fighting the two heroes and beating them like nothing, he is hoping that this won't be the case once this is over. He don't know what to do if something awful happen to his father figure and mentor, he is his only world left.

Hero and All Might have been struggling to get through the powerhouse of a boss villain but it's no use. He reminds them of the juggernaut villains they fought in the past, unstoppable. But they can't give up and let their home get destroyed and his loved ones get killed, they stand tall and proud and grew a nice big smile on their faces, "Bring it on!" They yelled, and charged towards him with all their might.

All for One is amused by their spirits, how they are still have the fighting spirit to continue, how they have the energy to think they could beat him, how they think they still have a chance in winning this fight. He charged towards them and pounded their faces and kicked them into the ground and kick them a second time to skid across the area. Enough space to use Genocider one last time, "Genocider!" He throws the very disastrous punch at the two.

Hero quickly tries to cover All Might from the effects of the punch but it came too fast and both of them got hit by it. Hitting a wall of a fallen building, Hero was lucky to have a few major damages on his body and a broken mouthpiece. But All Might have taken serious damages as he is getting close to death, but he got up. Hero was glad that he is still up and kicking only to have the gladness turned into despair when he sees All Might in his deflated form as he lost One for All for good, the embers are nothing but a dying flame that a wind could blow over. All for the whole world to see the true form of the Symbol of Peace.

 _ **At the center square of the City**_

 _ **Minutes ago**_

Izuku, Bakugo, Iida, Kirishima, Momo and Shoto have landed there….on Zero when he was teleported to the exact spot where Hero sent him. They got off of him and he got up, the Bakugo Rescue Squad were glad that they made it out alive and were surprised that their teacher made a speedy recovery. Zero couldn't believe that Hero got a cooler costume than his old one and him coming out of a wreck of a coma. So many things happening, it's really hard to understand for the seven of them to comprehend, but that all changed when the news crew is showing the fight live from their new chopper. Saying that hope is at loss when All Might is being beaten around like a piece of meat and Hero barely making any more dents on All for One. The watching crowd were losing hope for heroes, stating that they're in a presence of some kind of god. The demon himself just scoff at their words as if they know what is really going on over there. And the students were the same, they will never give up hope for All Might and Hero who are trying their best in taking down that monster.

Izuku is worried though, that All Might possibly have no time left to continue in his form. He worried that the secret will come out soon and the world will begin to lose hope completely, 'All Might...please make it out okay, please' He prayed in his thoughts, hoping that things will alight.

Bakugo watched Izuku grew worry and somehow he felt the same as he worried that All Might lose. The two share the same passion for All Might as their idol, their hero, now their teacher. They both hoped that he will make it out of this okay and hoped that this horrible night will end.

Then suddenly they all hear a loud crash coming from the Kamino Area and looked at the big television and grew in shocked that the heroes barely survived the blast from All for One. Hero barely standing, with cuts and small bruises, covered in debris from the wall he hit his back on. But the biggest shock of all, the whole world see that All Might is in his true form, his skeletal form with no buff, all bone. The crowd grew in disbelief that this is really what their symbol really look like. No one thought it was true, but what they see is real as the damaged hero in despair. Zero and Izuku believed that now all hope is lost since they witness the real All Might. But soon they will realized that they were wrong.

 _ **Kamino Area**_

Hero barely stand and All Might is all beaten up and in his weakest form. All for One is laughing that now the world knows the truth about their Symbol of Peace, "Now everyone knows! Now everyone knows the truth you kept from them. Now everyone knows that their symbol of peace will die in shame and despair!"

"Shut up!" Hero yelled, "He may not be the strongest but he and I will kick your ass!" His cocky smile came back, "Because you can't destroy hope!"

The heroes have arrived, the villains grew worried as they are about to be captured. Fright Night opens a portal and carried Kuroguri, "Time to move out"

"What about sensei?" Tomura asked, "We can't leave him behind"

"Sorry, boss. He wanted it this way. You're in charge now." He grabbed Tomura and take him into the portal with the League of Villains. The portal quickly closed off, leaving All for One behind.

The man looked around and see Gran Torino and smirked under his broken mask, "I see that you made it. Now you witness the news about your allies" He pointed to Hero, "How you feel to meet your deceased friend's long lost son?"

The retired hero and All Might grew shocked and confused, "What are you talking about?" Gran Torino asked,

"This man is Nana Shimura's firstborn son, Akano Shimura!" Both of them went wide eyed, they didn't want to believe it. It wasn't possible, but the resemblance are remarkable. Hero has his mother's smile and his father's look, they thought they would never him again but now….now he is standing in front of them. But they weren't much of a shock as Hero, hearing the word ' _deceased'_ mixed with his mother, he couldn't swallow it down or stopped his lips from quivering, his teeth grind together, trying to not to give into his emotions,

"Hero…." All Might could said, in his eyes now, he sees a little boy. Alone and sad. His mentor was like a mother to All Might. She helped made him the hero he is today but seeing his friend finding out that his own mother is already dead, he wanted to comfort him, but this is not the right time.

All for One mockingly made a smile with his hand and laughed at Hero, "Where's your smile? Isn't that what your mother wanted?" Hero growled at him, "She still smiled when I killed her. Died pathetically like her husband."

He roared while his eyes glow blood red, "I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS AFTER I BUST YOUR FUCKING TEETH!" He charged at him, 'IRON FIST!" He punched him hard, the effect was insane and everyone is watching the red masked hero go berserk. All for One is just taking it and strike him with a more powerful punch,

"You let your emotions control you. Easy picking for me" He punched Hero again and throws him into the ground and punched him repeatedly into the earth, "I'll kill you just like I kill your mother!"

"ALL FOR ONE!" All Might punched him with his muscled up arm, fueled with anger. Even without One for All, he can still fight. The two start clashing with All Might used so little of his dying quirk.

Hero lays in the crater, trapped in his thoughts again, he wanted to get up and continue fighting but he is contained within his sorrow. Knowing that his parents are both dead, his foster parents are dead, everyone he wants to love dies. He feels like a walking plague, wanting to let All for One to take his life, just to end the misery that he believed he caused. Yet he felt something, it felt warm and comforting like a hug, his eyes welled up in tears, somehow his self doubt was gone like someone is whispering his ear, telling him that everything will be alright. He feel like he is being lifted from the ground and he started smiling again, "...Well at least Mom and Dad are together after all…" He charged towards All for One and punched him again, "I gotta admit, you're the second most strongest villain I fought. But you won't win." He turned to All Might, "Where is your smile, All Might. Everyone needs you one last time" He makes a smile out of his face,

"Hero, you somehow managed to get yourself out of dread that quickly. How and what?'

"I learned from the best. You." The mighty hero smiled greatly,

"Hero, you are really out of this world!" His arm muscled up one more time, "Your mother would be proud of how you turned out"

"You think that punch will do me any harm!?" All for One yelled,

"That because I wasn't put any muscle into it!" He goes towards him and launched his attack at him, "Eat this!" All for One blocked it with his arm, breaking All Might's in the process but he uses his other arm for the attack.

Hero speeded up and throws his punch at him, "You may killed my mother but you will never kill the smile she created!"

'What the hell!? My plan to break them went into shambles! Why are they still standing with hope!'

All Might yelled out his ultimate move, "UNITED STATES OF SMASH!"

Hero yelled at the same time, "IRON FIST PLUS ULTRA!" Both of their fists made contact with the villain's face. The impact launched him into a empty building and it came crashing down on him. All for One is defeated.

All Might deeply breathes, 'Goodbye, One for All….' His arm was grabbed and raised up by Hero, a way to show victory for the heroes. Gran Torino watched the two boys stand in victory, he wondered what Nana and Kane would think of them now. Their student and son. Maybe this world will smile once again.

Soon after, both Hero and All Might were surrounded by reporters from the media, the final heroic act of All Might and the big debut of Hero, The Red Mask. Both of them were already exhausted and wanted to head to the hospital as soon as possible as the watched the wounded heroes be taken by the paramedics and seeing All for One being taken to a prison hospital. Hero started to walk away and head to the hospital but he stopped and see All Might pointed at the camera saying, "You're next". It may taken out of content and somehow he understands something meaning behind those words. He want to ask but it can wait.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Tomura is depressed over the defeat of his mentor while trying to keep it together, his is their leader now and he must be strong for them. He stepped out of his room and formed a meeting with his remaining members of the league, "We have lost a great leader, but he wanted us to go on. To break this hero society and reshape it into our own paradise," Fright Night standed up,

"As second in command, I will bring in the new recruits that will benefit our ways."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I am an interdimensional who have a few tricks up my sleeves." He smugly grinned, "And I brought a gift for out new leader and I know you'll love it as much as I do."

"What is it?" Tomura asked, "And it better be useful for us or you're on your one way ticket to death!" He spew venom at him as he is serious after everything that happened,

"We may not have All for One, but we do someone who have equal footing." His grin grew sinister as he opened the door and revealed their latest member. He look like Izuku! But with a suit and black gloves and with a face that only a mother could love, "Please welcome, Izuku Midoriya...or should I say, Mightless."

"Greetings. Let's begin our littler operation"

This is the start of a new era for the villains.


	8. Chapter 8: Aftermath

The League stood in shock as they see their worst enemy (sans Himiko) is a villain! Mightless just had a smug look on his face as he cracks his knuckles and wrists, looking at Tomura specifically, knowing that the one he knows has reduced to a quirkless prisoner on the 'heroes' side. He is somewhat this one isn't a brat like in the past and have grown up a bit. He take a seat like he owned the place, not minding the glaring stares of people who enemies of his goody good counterpart, "What? Can a man sit down?" He chuckled,

"Fright Night….WHAT THE HELL!?" Tomura demanded, "Why have you brought this snot nosed brat to our secret headquarters!?"

"Easy, boss. This isn't the one you know….He is much better and more deadly than All for One." His sinister grin became more twisted, freaking out a few members, "He is from an alternate universe where he became the most deadly villain of all time. Heroes fear him, villains worship him, others see him as the ideal hero!"

"Why thank you. But you forgot one thing, I am very intelligent and the inheritor of All for One." Mightless said, "I have many notes on every hero, their strengths and weaknesses. I even got the UA students as well." He added, throwing a pile of notebooks on the table, "It could be useful if you believe me"

"Why should I give any reasons to believe you?!" Tomura yelled, "Tell me why you decided to become a villain? Tell me!"

Mightless face turned grim and stand up, "Because the heroes everyone worships are selfish assholes who only cared about themselves! And the society that I lived in is nothing but hell to those who are less fortunate! No will help the villains who needed help, my best friend was picked for being a son of a villain because his father did everything to provide for him" He looked at every single member of the league, "I want to give all of you the paradise you all deserve. What we deserve! And purged the false gods and make room for the real ones….US!" He pounded his chest, "I came to help you all succeed and fulfil your dreams, no matter what others said, you are all good people in one way or another! You are all family who got each other's backs!"

Everyone got all riled up and cheered for Mightless, like a modern age gladiator, he motivate his soldiers and now follow his words. Tomura raised his hand, calming them down as their leader. He stepped towards Mightless and looked at him, dead in the eyes with his lifeless eyes, yet it never waver the dark hero's spirit. Tomura never like Izuku Midoriya, he was the bane of his existence, always ruining his great plans and be the cause of the arrest of his mentor, but Mightless is nothing like that brat. He put his hand on his shoulder, the air grew dry as everyone is afraid of what's going to happen next….."Welcome to the league, Mightless" He smiled a little that he believes that this man will be the stepping stone to their plans and will finally bring the league into greater height than anyone could imagine.

 _ **Meanwhile…..**_

At the hospital, All Might is visited by Hero and Gran Torino after the events of the battle that part take, Both Hero and the old man have only just minor injuries with cuts and bruises with sprains on the side. But All Might have suffered a broken arm and officially retired from heroism, it was a sad day for the heroes. But the public views on heroes were positive after the hero team's heroic efforts in taking down the League of Villains.

Hero ranked up among the top ten as the number nine hero in the world. He is very nervous about this type of publicity, never before he is seen in such a huge light and never really cared about ranks, just the people that he wants to help and the society that needs someone. But right now he has to deal with meeting the friends of his parents, his heart was beating fast, having a hard time to speak, and sweating up a storm.

The old man spoke up, "It's really good to see you, Akano" He smiled a bit, "I never knew we meet again" He held on to his cane tightly, "You really are like your parents. They're good people"

"Well it good to see people who knew my parents. I always wanted to know about them but my foster parents died before I get any answers…." Hero rubbed his own shoulder, "I never knew that mom wanted me to be safe after dad died...But I don't understand why she never visited me"

"When she came back from the different dimension, the stone she used broke all of sudden, cutting her only way to see you. I'm sorry you had to believe that your mother never loved, but I can tell you that everyday she always kept your blanket in her gloves. It was the only thing she can remember you by"

"Did you kept my parents things?" Hero asked, Gran Torino nodded and write down his address and gave it to Hero,

"You are welcome to my home" Both of them shared a smile, All Might joined the conversation,

"Hero, I want to know how are you so young?" He asked, "You could have been at least a father's age by now"

"Let's say it involved with Death himself and defeating a mass murderer" He said in a deadpanned voice, "Zero is young because the armor he used to wore stopped his aging and kept him alive without the use of food or water. Technically he is 16 with no high school education"

"What kind of world you lived in!?" They both yelled at Hero,

"The kind were you have to face the supernatural and all kinds of horror. Mostly came from the most evilest place on Earth….ANCIENT EGYPT!" He shouted while shaking his fist in the air, both looked at him very confused.

Throughout visiting hours, they share stories of their past and their lives they have currently. Hero was the first to leave, after his departure, All Might talked to his former mentor, "You held that last piece of info from him…"

"There's a time and a place to tell him but right now he is still trying to get over his mother's death. He needs to heal mentally, this city needs heroes like him, a strong willed who will not let evil triumph"

"I supposed you're right. We're going to let him heal in the meantime while we moved to the next of UA's great plan."

Time past as the students of Class 1-A are healing from their encounters and making arrangements of moving into the planned UA Dormitory. Hero was given a short vacation, on the very first day he visited his parents grave. He kneeled and prayed and thanked them for giving him life. He thanked his father for protecting him and his mother till the end, he thanked his mother for keeping him safe and apologise for never getting the chance to see her again. He silently cried as he wished that he could have one day with them, just one day to have a day with his parents. Zero rubbed his back, telling him that he will be here for him no matter what.

Hero visited the hospital where the two members of the Wild Pussycats are at. He entered the shared room of Ragdoll and Pixie-Bob, "Hello kitties" He said, trying to cheer them up, but both of them are too depressed. Ragdoll lost her quirk, feeling absolutely useless, forcing to retire. Pixie-Bob have a ugly scar on her right forehead, sadden the fact that she won't get married because she believed nobody would marry someone ugly as her now. But both of them try to light up a bit,

"Hey Hero" Pixie-Bob said weakly,

"How's it going?" Ragdoll asked,

"Just in the neighborhood, wanting to see my favorite animals" He joked, then pull out a bouquet of flowers for the two of them, "I hope you like these" He smiled. The two were surprised in his sudden actions, sweet but strange. He is peculiar man but a sweet man if they get to know him,

"Hero. We appreciate you trying to cheer up. But something won't go away like that" Pixie-Bob explained, "It won't help the fact that I am hideous….so don't pity this old woman and let her spend the rest of her days alone" She cried and buried her face into her pillow, muffling her sobbing. Hero come to her side and gives her a hug, his body felt like hugging something soft, yet his body is so hard. He stroked her hair, trying to comfort her,

"You're not hideous. You're a beautiful woman and any man would be lucky to have you as a wife" He smiled at her, "I mean you kinda made my heart skip when you made kissy noises on me and the boys" It made Pixie-Bob feel better and her day brighter,

"Thanks, Hero" She held on to his hand, then her scar somehow disappeared, she felt it slowly fade away, "Huh?"

Hero felt nauseous but hold on to his stomach and ignore his sickness, "Better?" He asked with a grin,

Pixie-Bob picked up the signal. "It was you….I don't know what to say...You would do this for a stranger like me." She smiled, "You really live up to your name" She planted a kiss on his cheek which made the man kinda loose his screw a bit and chuckled goofy. She giggled to his reaction, 'You know he make a really great husband' She thought, then turned to her friend, who is still in the dumps over the forced retirement, 'Tomoko...I wish there was something we could do…"

Hero got out of his daze and goes to Ragdoll, "Even the sweetest of heroes can't suffer…."

Ragdoll then turned to his direction, "Hero?" She sees his hand glow and he placed it on her head,

"By the will of Prime. I, Akano Shimura, shall grant you this power." The glow was gone and Hero is on his knees on the ground, "May the Great Spirit be with you…"

Ragdoll was confused in what happened but she can sense about 50 people on the floor they are in, "I can sense many people on this floor!"

"What!?" Pixie-Bob yelled, she looked at Hero, who is still in fatigue from the granting, "He...give you a new power"

"It may not be like your quirk, but it can do you wonders…" Hero chuckled, then get a bear hug from Ragdoll, who sobbed into his jacket,

"Thank you so much!" Her words were muffled but he can hear her loud and clear. Pixie-Bob joined in on the hugging, sometimes she wondered about this man and his good heart.

Time past for the brothers, Hero is getting used to the popularity and the fans coming up to him. Zero just laugh at how his own goody two shoes brother is powerless to the people, always the nice guy who get walked over. He looked at the billboards and ads of Hero had to take, some for a soda that Hero enjoys, others were for toys and posters, and some restaurants have signs that said he and his brother ate there. It's all good, especially for the money they really need for a place to live, no way they're going to sleep in the classroom again, 'It was nice for All Might to let them live in his apartment' Zero thought,

"Hey Zero, ready to move?" Hero ask his brother,

"Huh? We got enough for an apartment?"

"Uh no, but the principal told me that we meet at the dormitory"

"Wow. is he going to make us take classes like a bunch of children?" He said with venom in his voice, "Because that be bullshit"

"Just listen what he has to say"

"Fine."

They head to UA where the newly built building have now been completed. They met with the suited rodent principal who is pleased to meet them, specifically Zero, who he heard a lot about on the past week. He shaked both of their hands and greeted to one another, "Glad you two could make it"

"Well you said there's some important business to attend, so we came"

"Indeed" He looked at Hero, "I first want to thank you for your efforts in protecting the students, both Aizawa and Vlad are in your debt for protecting them from certain death" he bowed to Heor in a respective manner, "But right now we need you, now that All Might have been officially retired from heroism and go full time as a teacher. We want you to look over the kids more than ever"

Hero was shocked in hearing this, that they need him more than ever. Slowing his efforts in returning home,

"I'm terribly sorry, but we need your help into molding these kids into the next heroes of tomorrow" Nezu said, "You have far more experienced than the rest of us and went toe to toe with All for One. We want to use your experience to help them to train harder and hope for the best in their lives."

Hero looked at Nezu and see in his beady eyes that he is serious, maybe it's for the best to help the classes achieve their goals into better heroes, "Alright, I'll do it. Besides I kinda like being around the students and this world. Besides Fright Night is still around, it's best if I handle him."

"I have nothing against that, Shimura" Zero let a huge sigh of relief and swiped the sweat off of his head,

"Whew, I thought you were going to make us into students or something"

"Well not Shimura, but you…" He pulled out the school uniform and handed it to Zero, "Looking forward for you to get along with your new classmates" he chuckled and Zero was at volcano level of anger,

"What a load of bullshit! Why me!?"

"Because you're 16 and need of a highschool education. Don't worry, you'll be put with Class 1-A where Hero can keep an eye on you" Nezu grinned and watched Zero break down,

"UGH! This is worse than death!" Zero yelled as the two educators share laugh.

 _ **Move In Day….**_

The 1-A students were excited to begin their new lives at the UA Dormitory, but they were down in the dumps after hearing Aizawa almost expelling them after Izuku, Iida, Kirishima, Momo, and Todoroki's attempt of rescuing Bakugo and the most of the students not trying to stop them. But thanks to All Might's retirement and Hero's debut, it would have been just Jirou, Tooru, Bakugo, and Zero remaining because of circumstances. Hero went on to scold the five for their reckless behaviour and how much they close to be killed, but he also told them that he was proud of them, which caught their attention,

"You five may have disregard of the law, but you did it out of what you believe. No one could predict what could happened, I never been so proud of you five. A hero always do things out of heart, no matter how reckless it is. As long the innocent are saved, it is always a victory"

The students looked at Hero like some kind of weirdo, because he looked like the type who followed the law, but he just told them that he was proud of them of breaking the law like that! Hero felt glaring daggers at his back from Aizawa, but he didn't pay mind to it, because the eraser hero have no idea what he have been through nor what kind of situations he had faced.

Later that night, Mina and the girls (sans Tsuyu), proposed to look at boy's rooms as some sort of contest. Zero entered the room, hearing everything,"Somehow I am interested in this contest"

"Zero!" Kirishima yelled then give him a manly handshake, "You joining us?"

"Well Hero and I are living here so…..whatever. But our rooms are last"

"Sweet!"

Then the contest have begun, first off is Izuku's nerdy room, then Toyoyami's room which Zero admire, like something out of Dark Souls, "I gotta admit, I feel like that there's a demon in here that needed to be out"

"That would be you. NOW GET OUT!" Tokoyami yelled, having Dark Shadow pushed him out of his room. What was next was Mineta's room, which the girls decided to skip much to his disappointment, Zero spit at the floor,

"Bitches…." He goes to Mineta, "Hey if it make you feel better, I can take a look at your room"

Mineta was confused, "Why?"

"Everyone deserves a chance" He said then entered his room.

The room have posters of swimsuit heroine models, a laptop on the desk, purple blanket, pillows sheets on the bed. The pillows shaped like grapes and there's a fridge filled with grape juice, "You really follow your theme of grapes. Nothing wrong with that, I like grapes, they're cold and sweet" That raises Mineta's spirits up a bit, "I was actually expecting porn but no signs"

"Well who buys it anyway? And my laptop have been heavily restricted by my parents" Zero laughed it off,

"Well at least you're in the same building with some beauties now" Mineta laughed with him for a bit,

"Thanks. That really helped me since no one wants to come in."

"No problem, I was like you when I was in your shoes." The two then joined the others who were almost done with the rooms, much to Mineta's disappointment. Now they follow Zero to his room, once he opened the door, they Hero playing video games on his 3Ds. They see posters of something they never seen, posters of bands and musicians(Michael Jackson, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Gorillaz, etc.), action figures of heroes they never seen, toy robots, manga and comics, video game that looked other worldly, forget the beds and normal stuff! Their room looks like a portal to a different dimension!

Izuku looked at this one figure and awed at the designs and looks it has, "Who is that?"

"That's Kamen Rider Ichigo. a soldier of justice! He is so awesome with his "Rider…..Henshin!" and his "RIDER KICK!" It was so cool when I discover him!' Hero nered it out with Izuku which wonder if he is Hero's son based on the fan boyishness. Todoroki interrupted them,

"Hero, what Zero said to us. Are you really not from here?"

Hero sighed and sits on a chair, "I knew one day this is will happened. I didn't expect it to be less than 3 weeks. But yes. I am from a different Earth, an Earth where 90% of the population have no powers and also aliens, ghosts, demons, and anything supernatural exists. How I ended up is something I wondered too"

Momo asked Hero a question, "He also said that you're an alien as well"

"Yes. I am what we call Rainbowian, a native from the Planet Rainbow where we are very colorful and fruity scented." Everyone looked at Hero like if he was joking but nope, all serious, "There's a lot to tell you students but there's a time and place. And it's not right now. Any questions?"

Jirou raised her hand while her earphone jacks lopes are in his music player, "Yeah, who are they and why they sound really awesome?" Hero laughed,

"You must have fallen under the spell of Green Day, one of my all time favorite bands" He handed her a CD player and a album, "And yes you can borrow it as long you bring it back" He said with a smile, then get bombarded with questions of his belongings which he answered until the leave.

Zero looked at Hero, "They really like you, Hero"

"I know. But they'll like you too, once they get to know you" He said,

"Yeah….Well I am going to see if who is going to win this dumb little contest and tell them that voting for you is not allowed." He left the room, leaving Hero to pray for him,

"Please, let Zero make some new friends."

Zero witness the girls voting to see who win, and it was Sato, because of his cake. Man thinking of what kind of cake he made can make a demon hungry even more. He goes to the kitchen to heat up some leftovers he brought with. But all of sudden, he was slapped in the face by Ochako, stinging his left cheek,

"You jerk! How could you!?"

"How could I what!?" He yelled.

"Tsuyu is terrified of you!"

"So? That is not new to me!"

"She is planning to drop out because of what you said!" She slapped him again with everyone who heard the, watching, "You demon!" She slapped him again, "You're no better than a villain!" She slapped him again, "Why does Hero keep around...a inferior version of him who is nothing but all talk!" She slapped him one last, making his left cheek hot and stinging. Zero just take it, he wanted to be a better man and walked away, but some words triggered his mind, causing him to retaliate. He grabbed Ochako and head butted her face, then slapped her face very hard, and punched her in the round right cheek. He then poured his cold leftovers on her, "I am not hungry anymore…." He looked at her with his glowing blood red eyes, then walked off.

Ochako sobbed in pain as she is bleeding from her nose and the humiliation from the demon, the girls come to her aid and take her to the nearest hospital. The boys (sans Mineta and Kirishima) wanted to fight him but the menacing aura proven that he is something not to mess with.

Upon walking up to his room, Zero kneel to the ground and start sobbing, he tired to be tough but the words sting more than the slaps to the face, he never wanted to feel this kind of pain again. The next morning, class has started and Aizawa have started homeroom, "Today we welcome a newest member to the class" Zero stepped into the class, "Who is late….now tell us your name quickly, we are wasting time doing this" Zero spoke up,

"My name is Zero. And I am….The Hellspawn Hero! DEVILMAN!" He was met with glares and silence, but he didn't care as he take his seat in the back of his class.

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Mightless is covered in kiss marks from a certain pervert of the League, "Is it cheating on my girlfriend if it's her counterpart?"

Dabi looked at him bewilderedly, "Himiko is your girlfriend in your world?"

"Yeah. Kinky bitch. And very possessive of me." He drinks on scotch given by Kuroguri, "So what I come up is to capture some people. NOT to make them part of the league….but to kill them…" Dabi smirked at his way of thinking,

"So what is your reason?"

"They were given so much, but yet they are truly undeserving...I will stop at nothing but to have them dead….I believe my weaker self is alive. I want to make him realize that he is making a mistake in joining the heroes. All he is doing is making the heroes look good while we villains are treated as second class citizens. It pisses me off!" His eyes turned black in anger, "Take out the heroes, make them afraid of ever stepping foot of becoming one. They'll learn that this place doesn't need false gods, they need true heroes"

"So who are those we get to kill?" Mightless throws three files to him and the blue flame looked at the names, Katsuki Bakugo, Toshinori Yagi, and Shoto Todoroki, which surprises Dabi, "Why them?"

"Katsuki is the reason why I become a villain. The asshole told me to go kill myself and beat me senseless since childhood. All Might told me that quirkless individual could not be a hero, despite him being quirkless like me. Looking down on those without a quirk! I thought he was supposed to be a symbol of hope! Boy he prove me wrong. I want to make sure he see me smile while I beat him to death." He grinned so sinister like, "And Todoroki, he was given All Might's quirk when he already have strong quirk alone. Everything is handed to him like some spoiled prince with daddy issues." His fist tighten, "While I worked hard to inherit All for One. Working my way from the bottom, all the way to the top of the food chain." He got up and head to the other room, "Now I will make them pay."

Dabi grew worried about Todoroki, but knowing everything about him. Fuck him. Fuck him! He became a favorite of Endeavour and now top of his class, if he is given a very powerful quirk, then he don't deserve to live. Just burn. Like the world around him, burn to nothing but ashes.

 **Okay first off, Thank you Mysterious Banana for letting use your character. This is will be a fun arc to write as there are characters fit into his arc and loads of character development. Also friendship between Zero and Mineta because there is too much on the character!**

 **Also in my head canon, that the students never heard of the things that Heor brought with him, because of the world they live in and it's history. Anyway, I hope you guys stick around and read this.**


	9. Chapter 9: Devils

Hero is buying lunch for him and Zero, he made sure to pack extra food for Zero due to his never ending hunger. As he walks the streets of Japan, he is met with eyes of awe and amazement from passing by citizens. The kids and fans walked to him and asked for an autograph, Hero reluctantly signed their items and began his way to UA. This newfound popularity have been kinda stress inducing since he never have this much attention in his own world, it feels good but it kinda hard not to be rude and decline their attention. He thinks about this world were heroes were basically celebrities and war heroes; people that the public looked up and sometimes it can be curse if you make the wrong move and the entire public will change views about you. While trapped in his thoughts, he hear a cry for help, he ran to the sounds of their cry and see that a supermarket have been robbed, "Where the robber went?"

The owner have point where the thief went and Hero quickly follow where the guy left. He followed the imaginary foot prints as he knows where the robber went, each turn and stop, each movement he made. He managed to caught up with the guy and see that his face is entirely robotic, no nose, no mouth, no eyes, just like a metal mask. He is wearing a blue hoodie, hiding his brown hair while holding bags and bags of food, "Stop right there"

"Please let me go….I need this to feed my siblings!" He cried,

"Siblings?"

"My little sisters...they haven't eaten a good meal for weeks. Parents mostly spent money on drugs….Please just let me go and I won't bother no one again!"

Hero eyes glowed, he read his words to find the truth. Seeing a man begging to be let go, so he can feed his siblings, is he lying to pull his heartstrings? No, the world isn't perfect. If were lying, then he would have stolen money instead of food, it's so confusing but the man's words have no lies in it. He was telling the truth, "You're free to go"

"What? You're not arresting me?" He asked,

"What's your name, son?"

"Rob. Just Rob"

"Well Rob, I have no right to take a important figure from siblings. Even though you broke the law, but you had no choice. Your parents neglect you and your sisters, so you have no choice but to steal to make sure they won't go hungry. I find your actions shameful but also admirable. I know a few heroes who used to be thieves for good intentions and I believe that you are good person." He patted his shoulder and walked away, "I put in good word for you at UA, maybe get you on the recommendation list" He smiled and left.

Rob looked so confuse, normally he thought heroes like him would break his bones before arresting him but he just let him go and told him that he is a good person. He looked at the stolen food and thought of the ultimatum that maybe, just maybe he could be a hero to his sisters, pulled out his phone and dial the number, "Hello? Child services?...Yeah, I would like to make a report…"

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Mightless and Taro are at the hero agency where the famous heroic family resides, known for their teamwork and their popularity as the greatest family in the world. Mightless is wearing a new costume, a contrast to his good counterpart, a red version of his Beta Costume with a jagged teeth version of his mouth piece. Taro is now wearing a old school middle school boys uniform with steel gauntlets want steel boots with a helmet that conceals his identity. Mightless gave him the signal and Taro throws a smoke bomb at the agency and both charged in. Mightless slits his wrists and black blood dripped from his open wounds and the blood turned into demonic versions of Nomus. Have the similar jagged mouths and white eyes like they're wearing masks, they have attacked the security, they used their claws to rip every piece of clothing and organs from them and began to feed on them. A few heroes quickly enter the scene and began a full out attack on the two villains. A pyro theme hero spit flames at Taro but he quickly dodged them and punched him in the throat like in Mightless' notes. The hero tries to breath but every struggle is like taking sand out of an hourglass, he's quickly losing time. Taro quickly throw some blood at the air and found an invisible heroine right in front of him, she tried to use her quirk to subdue him but he was quick and give her a blow to the guts and pierced her stomach like it was water and ripped her intestines out as she faint from shocked and later succumbed to her injuries.

Mightless quickly grabbed the arms of a stretchy hero and strangle him with his own arms, "Like that, Mr. Stretch Armstrong!?" He held his neck tighter as the hero was gasping for air, "I think not" He snapped his neck and got out of the way from a rocky build hero, "My children, end him!" He yelled. The Nomus quickly turned red and quickly run up to the hero and grabbed on to him, leading his confusion. Mightless grinned so smuggly, "Boom, boom…" Then the Nomus exploded, turning the hero into pieces, "Well that went easy as I thought" he turned to Taro, "You know for a quiet guy, you are very powerful." Taro smiled under that helmet because he like being complimented. They go upstairs and see a bunch of interns in one room, "Ready to send the message? We got about 2 minutes before the police arrived"

"But….they're just children…" He staggerly said,

"Well tell me this, were you ever chosen to be a hero?"

"No….I was quirkless…" That surprises the power villain, "I was kidnapped and was made into this. No one tried to find me….No one noticed me being gone, not even my parents...No one came to rescue me…" He teared up in his helmet, but his words were clear to him, Mightless hugged him tight,

"There there. The bad people will take responsibility. We're family, right?" Taro nodded, "Good. Think of me as your big brother. And I will make sure you will be happy" He looked at the interns, "Let's send our message" Taro followed his orders and enter the room where the bloodbath begin again.

Soon the room was filled with corpses and blood, the two villains wrote the message on the walls, saying "Time for a Change". Soon the sirens and the hollering of police become louder within each reaching moment. Mightless contacted Kuroguri and soon a portal have opened and they fled the scene.

Once the police have arrived, they were horrified by the scene of another massacre. One of the greatest teams and their sidekicks, interns, and workers are found dead from the simplest ways to the most gruesome.

Soon word spread about this, now everyone is on high alert for the worst of the worst villains they have faced to date, they call it the beginning of The Mightless Age.

At the League of Villains headquarters, Tomura was naturally pissed that Mightless is taking credit but soon calm down after Taro explained, "It's because All Might have retired. That means the age of no more All Might have taken effect. Please, boss. Mightless is just doing his job"

Tomura looked at the evil Midoriya and sighed, "Fine. But this is your only warning. Fail and I will turn you into a pile of dust" He said in a stern voice,

"Yes, sir" He simply said,

"Good, now we have an important meeting with a very interested group of mobsters in less then two weeks.

He turned to Taro, "Let's talk about your quirk" He goes to the next room over with the superhuman. Taro was kinda nervous about talking since he only speak a few words here and there, he is now facing his ally, who have a mellow but stern look on his face, "Tell me about your quirk?" He asked,

"It was artificially made, when I was kidnapped, I was taken to a lab and was experimented on" He started to remember all the days of being prodded, electrocute, stabbed, and tortured into submission, "My body couldn't take no more….I wanted to kill myself…." He started to tremble, "I kept on praying that one day, just one day someone will save me. But no one came, they left me to die alone and tormented like some kind of deranged animal. Until they injected the quirk into me. I suddenly became….Powerful." He gripped his fist and held it tight, "I have become powerful than them. So powerful, I escaped. That was their mistake, giving me this quirk."

Mightless looked at Taro with empathy and rubbed his hair in a brotherly matter, "Don't worry, we will make this world pay for ignoring us and made sure you get justice." Both of them looked at each other and see each other's lives in their eyes. They both realize that they have more things in common other than strength.

 _ **Days Later…..**_

Zero came out of the bathroom after hours of training, he walks so silently like he's a ghost. No one can hear them walking. He stopped to the fridge for glass of alcohol he stashed in the hidden compartment in there and planning to get drunk in misery for tomorrow's Provisional License Exam. Will he pass? He wondered if he's good enough to be considered a hero when he barely considered himself a good person with his now struggling relationship with most of Class 1-A, he walked back to his room and heard some laughter in the common room. He stealthy looked into the origin of the laughter, he sees a handful of his classmates making fun of him,

"Oh I'm Zero. I'm such a brooding asshole who like to hit women!" Kaminari mockingly said, everyone in the room laughed,

"Seriously, what chances does he have for passing this exam before being considered a criminal?" Jiro asked,

"Hardly any" Momo added, "As much as I appreciate his help weeks ago, he certainly have no promising factors in becoming a hero"

"Well that gives most of us a chance in passing this exam if he's most likely to fail" Shoji said,

"Kero. Sometimes I wondered why Hero even trusts him? Does he felt bad for him or something?" Tsuyu asked, "Because he just let him off for hurting Ochako over a few words and I can tell that he is disappointed in him." Everyone wondered about that. It was enough Zero to leave in a rush and to drink heavily in the hallways where no one can see his tears. He cursed their names and himself that he will show them that he will not be treated like this again.

 _ **The Next Day…..**_

Class 1-A have arrived in the arena, ready for their big moment that determined their lives. Only 100 can pass this part of the exam so they have to fight hard for what's coming to them. When they alarm went off and they see an army of other schools swarming in on them. Zero took this opportunity and take off his sweater and pulled out a knife, "Time to go big or die!" He cuts himself heavily, from the wrist of his arms to the breasts of his chest, he bled hard, "Bloody End!" The black blood morph him into a giant black beast. He roared, bringing fear to them all. He brushed off the other schools out of his way and away from his classmates like nothing but flies. Everyone saw in horror what he have done and what he's capable of doing to himself, it was sick and morbid for the public can see. Something that no right minded human being would be associated with. No one would want to stick around with Zero.

When he stopped and reduced back to his original form, he was stabbed with many glares and frighten expressions, "What?"

"Don't say what, you jackass!" Bakugo yelled, "What the fuck were you thinking!?"

"Taking care of the ambush. You're welcome, you ungrateful ass!" Zero got up in his face and Bakugo was ready to fight him, but Kirishima got in between to keep his new friend and boyfriend from killing each other. Zero looked more pissed at him and was ready to fight, until…

"Just go away!" Mina yelled, "You're just making it worse than you already made"

"Yeah. A villain like you have no right to stand with us, not after what you did Uraraka and Tsuyu" Momo yelled and Zero just stand and try to ignore their words, he took a step forward til Todoroki blocked his path, most of the class yelled out, "Get back, you demonic freak!"

Zero was triggered by those words again and he took a step back and kept going backwards until he fully ran away from the group. Mineta quickly tries to run after for his friend, but Zero suddenly vanished. The grape theme student looked at his classmates with anger but not for long when they suddenly got separated by a earth based quirk user.

 _ **Elsewhere…**_

Zero hides in a building where no one could find him. His fingers were locked into his hair and teeth were grinding against each other. He growled and groan for this day to end as he hear the faint voices taunting him for his mistakes. The ghost of the past stand before him, reminding him of he used to be, a villain. He screamed at the past, "This is not me anymore! I am not him!" The voices continued to taunt him, making him to lose his mind, "STOP! I AM NOT A MONSTER! I AM NOT A MONSTER! STOP PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!" Warm, salty droplets from his eyes flow down his cheeks and onto his bare chest, "I just want to be a better person…."

Footsteps were heard and the voices disappeared as Zero tries to hide somewhere in this quiet room, but it was too late. A group have arrived to see his miserable mess. HIs own classmates, Momo Yaoyorozu, Tsuyu Asui, Jiro Kyoka, and Mezo Shoji.

Zero growled at them, "Get out!"

Jiro retorted, "No you get out!"

"I was here first, bitch!"

Momo get in between the two punks, "Everyone, now is not the time to argue. Shoji, what's happening out there?"

"I see-" The windows were shot and soon blocked off, preventing them from seeing incoming threats,

"What the hell?" Zero wondered, then feel the temperature dropped to a winter feel as Tsuyu begin to falling asleep. Momo created a blanket to keep her warm and Shoji hold her to increase the warmth to prevent her pre-hibernation. Jiro checked for anyone coming her way but a sudden noise have damaged her earphone jacks and hearing.

Zero looked around and see that the door have been welded shut, "Looks like another ambush. The only way out is possibly where our enemy is at. Waiting for us to come out and attack us all at once" He said, then everyone looked at him, "What?"

"Don't just stand there! Help us!" Jiro yelled,

"Oh I am no hero, remember. I am just a 'Demonic Freak'. Remember?" He said angrily,

"Now is not the time to put salt in our wounds, Zero. You possibly have the strength to help us. Please, help us." Momo asked, which made Zero laughed,

"You're a hypocrite! Like I help you after what I heard you say that I have no promising factors of being a hero!" Momo looked away shamefully, "You all are just everyone else I have faced, I am only good enough when they needed something from me, well fuck you all! I won't be walked over like this again" He suddenly punched both Momo and Jiro, "Time for you face the true devil!"

They both got up and were shocked that he is willing to do this again. They tried to attack and restrained him, but they suddenly got punched in the guts out of nowhere. They see that Zero is standing doing nothing. But where the source of pain coming from.

"How is he hurting us now without moving!?" JIro exclaimed,

"I don't know but we gott-" She felt a sharp pain on her cheek as she is now on the ground, bleeding from the mouth,

"Momo!" Jiro screamed,

"Zero! What have you done!?" Shoji asked,

"I am fighting the demons I see…" Zero's eyes glow dimly, "My Dark Legacy will not go to waste" he said while bleeding black blood from his mouth, "Blood Spike!" the droplet of blood turned into a small sharp spear as it hit Shoji's arm, leg and grazed his neck. Zero kicked him in the face, "Besides I am just a villain you guys wanted me to be!"

Shoji kept holding the frog theme heroine, but can barely keep conscious from the extreme pain from the blood spikes. He looked at Zero, he finally see what Zero really is. Alone and scared.

The devil went to the only exit and ripped the doors open as the girls from Seiai Academy were waiting for them, "Zero…" Momo said before the demon himself disappeared. Leaving them at the hands of the enemy.

Soon Zero went out of his way to make his new enemies get what's coming for them. By the time, all 100 students have passed. UA High School lost about half of their classmates.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but college and stuff have kept me busy. So yeah Zero is relapsing to his old ways. Not that he wanted to, but he is troubled, trying to make up for his past mistakes but people weren't letting him take the chance.**

 **So anyway the ones who have passed the first round are:**

 **Izuku, Bakugo, Kirishima, Kaminari, Mineta, Todoroki, Sero, Ochako, Koda, Zero and Ashido.**

 **Yeah that's insane. Tell ya next time.**


	10. Chapter 10: Bloody Pasts

" _Hey kid, you alright?" In front of the 4-year-old Izuku Midoriya was a tall man, he couldn't make out his details but the voice sound so familiar, but yet alien. He got up and thank the man for saving him from his tormentor, Katsuki Bakugo and his lackeys. The green hair preschooler was also met with thanks by another boy his age for defending him from Bakugo, it made kid's day. The man offered Midoriya a ride back to his home, when he accepted the offer, the man picked him up in a fatherly way and run across town to the home the young boy resides._

Mightless wake up from his small nap and rubbed his eyes in frustration, 'The same dream again. Why am I suddenly getting these same dreams again? Are they memories of my broken childhood?' he puts on his outfit and mask then meet up with Taro,

"H-Hello, Mightless" He said with anxiety,

"Taro, don't be afraid to speak. I won't harm you, you are my friend" the villain affirmed, "Ready for the mission?"

"Y-Yes...But why do we have to do it?"

"Because we are going to need an army to form the attack. We are already making the media know about our actions. That was just a warning, the next one will strike fear into the heroes' and students' minds." The two villains walked to their location, an abandoned building, empty and dusty with hooks hanging from the ceiling of the building. Mightless bites into his wrist and bled out his black demonic blood, then it soon formed into a little gremlin like creature at half of Mightless' size. Taro chest winces at the sight of blood and self harm,

"Is this really necessary?" He asked, he twitches a bit trying to take in what he saw contrasting his earlier missions,

"Hey, why are you reacting badly to blood when you done some bloody messy jobs for the League?"

"I-I-I try not to show weakness when I am on missions like those but soon after I will began to throw up and cry a little"

"Geez, you're such a crybaby"

"Sorry…" He looked down in shame, Mightless sighed a bit and placed his hand on Taro's shoulder,

"It's okay, I used to be like you. But now the old me killed himself and this me have taken over" He took five to seven steps away from him and pierced the hooks into his wrists and have his arms hanging up as he wants to be tortured to death, "Fright Night told me some spells….Beat the living fuck out of me and my blood will create an unstoppable army!" He yelled.

Taro was hesitant at first but he gotta be strong and try to kill his weaker self, he made his tight fist and punches his friend hard enough for him to bleed at the mouth, "I'm sorry!" he exclaimed in tears and continued punching him at various parts of the demon villain's body.

Minute by minute, Mightless was draining every ounce of his blood, he mumble some latin to recover his lost blood and heal his body to prevent permanent damage. His blood still look fresh on the ground, the fluid have kept its moisture from the dripping blood from the bleeding villain. Enduring the pain he is given, he started to remember how he ended up in this universe, the memories started to bloom in his pain inflicting mind.

 _ **Two weeks ago….**_

The fallen villain stood in front of the heroes and former members of the League on his knees. Everything he had planned. Ruined. To make the world a better place by purging quirks from the world by betraying everyone that cared about him and killing someone that considered him as her hero. Todoroki, the inheritor of One for All, offer his hand to the defeated boy,

"Mightless...No Izuku Midoriya, please take my hand"

"Why?"

"Someone once told me that no hero was there for you. But I won't abandoned you, let me be that hero for you" He smiled softly at him, hoping for the villain to change his ways for good, "I promised to be that friend you never had, I promised to never leave you to die, I promise to be your hero." Mightless looked up to him, thinking that there are no options left for him, he was willing to surrender. But suddenly he felt time have stopped for a moment and saw the demon that will help him make his ideals a reality, Fright Night,

"So is this how the great Mightless fall? Give up his ideals for a better world to a bunch of hypocrites that will soon go back on their words? I refuse to believe it"

"Who are you?" He asked, his eyes widen at the sight of the man,

"I am Fright Night. I am from an alternate universe where you are a hero, where if All Might didn't give up on you like a pathetic man he is now" He showed the version of Izuku as a hero, with events from the past, present, and future that his counterpart will become the greatest hero. Mightless grew anger inside himself and want to end his misery, that he did not get the happy ending that he always wanted, but his counterpart is living the life that he longed for a long time ago. All he could do is scream in anger and frustration as he watched in envy, over the life the life that was supposed to be his, the gentleman theme demon placed his claws on Mightless' shoulder, "I could take you there and make things right for you. Make you the true savior of that world, only if you joined me" His mask grew a wider smiled as he is certain that Mightless will take his offer,

"I will join…" He looked at Fright Night through his emerald eyes, "If only if I get the chance to rid that world of its false gods" Fright Night smiled in a more twisted way as he heard music in his ears,

"Very well" He shaked his hand and his claws sink into his wrist and thick black ooze fused with his blood, "I will give power unimaginable to these unfaithful bastards!" He laugh sinisterly as Mightless screams from the transfusion as his blood become black, same as he once had but it felt more stronger and less human than what he used to have. Mightless started to rejoice over the birth of a new devil, "Rejoice! A new devil have been reborn! Behold Mightless! The Titian!" He shouted proudly, "Now to break in these new powers, kill them. End this cycle of One for All and All for One" His voice change into a seductive tone, enough to convince the villain.

Time resumed and MIghtless formed claws and stabbed Todoroki in the chest, "What do you know about being a hero?" He spoke in a harsh voice, and his former classmates grew stunned by the sight of him killing him, "The cycle ends here…" His claws went deep into Todorki's heart, killing him instantly as he removed his bloody claws from his chest. All Might and All for One started to fight him and the others joined in, but were stopped by Fright Night's magic. The two men tried to land a punch on him but he kept evading them, All for One uses what left of his power to damaged him, but the powered up teen have hit the killing blow to the man with punch into his respiratory system, the only thing that keeping him alive. All for One grabbed his chest, struggling to breath from his already damaged lungs, but it's futile he breath his final breath of air and fall to the ground. All Might shouted in anger as his former enemy have died easily and looked at Mightless with anger, he charged towards him and lands his fist into his smug as fuck face, "Mightless!" the villain grabbed him by the neck and grinned so wide,

"You were right the whole time, I could never be a hero. No matter what good I bring, others will always demonize me as the scum of the earth" He held his neck in a tight grip, choking him,

"Midoriya….I am...sorry…"

"Sorry? No need, you created the true monster that world have ever seen!"

The students, teachers, remaining pro heroes, and former members of the League watch Mightless choking the former symbol of peace, they want to shout and plead to him to not kill him but their voices were silent, they never reached his ears. They cried out for All Might, but no avail to their hushed cries. At a moment of a blink, Mightless snapped his neck. Everyone scream in terror at the sight of the death of their teacher, friend, and ally. The killer dropped his body like a doll and walked away, "Let's go, Fright Night. I am done here for good. No more All for One and no more One for All"

"Yes. Let's leave this world for good." He opened a portal to another universe and left with Mightless, never to heard from again.

 _ **Present**_

The memories were clear and started to regain conscious while standing a large pool of his own blood. Taro released him from the chains and let him regenerate his wounds and blood. His friend kept speaking in latin and soon some hebrew language, something was taught from Fright Night. Then the blood started to curdle and formed small humanoid creatures, five pounds worth of blood formed a warehouse full of them. Mightless grew hungry suddenly, but his hunger drives him to another food source. Human flesh,

"Taro, call a fake cry for help...we...need to test this out" He said with signs of hunger,

"O-Okay" He ran outside and started yelling around that his friend was attacked by a villain and needed a pro hero to help them, he screamed for half an hour til a group of three pro heroes came to his aid. He lead them to the warehouse and showed them Mightless, pretending to be injured as he still have open wounds and bruises from the pain blood he had to spill. The group ran to him,

"Are you okay?" one of them asked,

"We'll get some help" Then they hear Mightless laugh like a madman and grabbed one of them,

"You already did!" A army of his blood creatures jumped down and start to attack them, they try to fight back but they are overwhelmed by the number of them and none of their quirks consisting of fire, psychonic, and metalizing have any effect on them. MIghtless laugh at their useless effort in fighting back, he knows they will never win against his army, his grin grew into a cheshire smile as he watch the 'fake' heroes began to be killed by the creatures. Each being sliced, diced and chopped to death until Mightless told his minions to back off as he walked to the pile of flesh and began to feast on the pile. He enjoyed that his hunger is calmed as he kept eating human remains while his comrade watches in horror; seeing his friend becoming cannibalistic.

Mightless was finished with his meal and wipe the blood off of his face, he pulled out his phone and called Fright NIght, "Boss, the task is complete"

"Excellent, begin your attack. End those brats before Red Mask shows up"

"Yes sir"

"I also sense you had a snack after you lost great amount of blood"

"Yes, what just happened to me?"

"It is the side effects kicking in, some who become devils will gained some weak spot if the user over or under use his/her powers. Some will have trauma revived in their mind, some get hunger for a specific source, some will die. Now be careful, don't want to end up eating your kind now, will we?'

"No, sir. I will be careful"

"Good. " He hung up.

Mightless walks past Taro, "I hope you're ready. The time is now" He stopped and turn around, "And sorry that you had to see that. I did not intend for you to see me like that"

"It's okay, it's something that I don't understand. I will not hold that against you" Mightless smiled a bit,

"Atta boy." The two villains march with their army, heading to their targeted location.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

At Gran Torino's home, Hero is waiting in living room, looking through a box of things belonging to his mother and father. He soon found his old baby blanket, a blue Lakota star quilt. He remembered having Native American ancestors, he guessed that it was a gift from relatives he never met. He also found a toy cowboy pistol and a old sheriff's badge, belonging to his great great great grandfather from the wild west, guess dad must have kept it for luck. He dig through the box and found a dragon hair clip, possibly belongs to his mother and soon he found her cape and gloves along with his father's damaged hat. His eyes watered when seeing those two in the same box, the parents he knew get to know. The people who gave their life to protect him from harm. His heart ached as his hand clenched to the cape and hat as he wished to meet them. Gran Torino came to his side and placed his hand onto his shoulder,

"Your parents would be proud how you turned out, Akano" he said then gave him a folder, "This has your birth certificate and everything you need as a citizen in this world" The alien holds on to everything, the life he never knew, his parents, and his will to stay strong. As he was at his home, he tries to carry the world over his shoulder but sometimes it is too much for him to handle. The old man rubbed his hair like a grandfather, he remember him as a little tyke. Always such a crybaby and sometimes a tough kid, like the time he manage to flip a table like it was nothing. "How did a baby can do that!?" He wondered and the times Kane and Nana always centered their time around their son, neglecting their hero duties and friends. Their son was a combination of them and their world. They would gave it all up to him. And they did.

The sad hero began to speak, "Thank you, uncle. You and All Might are the only ones who have memories of them. I want to know everything about them. Especially my mother, since my father can be easily search through the archives that lineage provided in my memories. They won't have any for my mother"

"Of course kiddo" then something jogged into his mind, 'Wait...I remember Kane talking about how his memories and powers are connected to those before him. But I wonder if Akano…' he looked at the man who is looking at an old photo album, 'Does he inherited One for All from Shimura!?' He sat down on to his chair, "Kid…" He got his attention, "Did you ever been told about Toshinori's quirk?" He asked,

"No. I know about it can transferable because I analyze Midoriya. What is this quirk?" The old man sighed and gave the man an honest answer, he gave him the history about One for All and that his mother was the seventh user and passed her quirk to All Might, who then passed it down to Izuku, "...Since you are her son, you could have inherited his quirk too. But this is a theory and sound so crazy. There is a possibility that you have it or not"

"I remember that unlike my ancestors, I could give powers to others. I was the only one who can do it, it is possible, like you said, the first user had a transferable quirk and enhanced strength was a bonus and become part of it"

"It could be that your powers from your father have combined with your mother's quirk, creating Legacy"

"Legacy, a thing handed down by a predecessor. One for All, one quirk for multiple people….My quirk is Legacy for All!" He thought that for awhile then changed his mind, "No...how about One for All-Legacy"

"Sounds better than that first idea" They both share a laugh, then Hero carried the box, "Come by tomorrow and I'll tell you more about your mother" the young man gave him the thumbs and and leave the house with a goodbye. The old hero watched him leave and wonder what future will have, especially now there are two One for All inheritors. Among the crowd of people he see, he see blur going past by them.

A mysterious man in ash colored knight like armor with a bucket like helmet running through the crowd of people, looking for someone. Someone he knows, someone who needs to know, 'Dammit Bud, one experiment gone wrong and now I am running through a haystack looking for a needle' before he could continue his run, he see a bank robbery going on. A few crooks stealing bundles of cash running out of the bank, one has a freezing quirk and the other with a slow mo quirk, the slow crook uses his quirk to slow the pro heroes down so they can't reach them in time or at all because the freezing quirk user have freeze their feet, so they can't go anywhere. The perfect crime duo! The speedster runs to them and blocked their path,

"Hey it's Captain Cold and The Tortoise. Together to go to jail together"

"Wait. How did you know our villain names" Captain Cold asked,

"I didn't" the speedster said in deadpanned voice,

"Well whatever! You're going down, punk!" Tortoise yelled, then attempted to slow him down, but the hero dodged it,

"Man. You must have bad eyesight" he laughed then keeps dodging for each attempt the slow theme villain is throwing,

"Don't worry, buddy! I'll help you!" He throws his icy powers at the speedy hero, but same as his partner, he is failing,

"You two can stop a bunch of amateurs, but not the fastest man alive!" He taunted, he sneaky got behind Tortoise, "Hey Cold, are you really cold or just lukewarm!" He yelled,

"Why you little!" He blasted his ice at him, but the hero dodged and freezes his partner instead, "Oh shit…" then his mouth is met with a fist ala Mr.T style,

"Boom goes the dynamite!" He yelled, and quickly grabs some rope and tied him up to his friend, "That's how you take them down in style" then kids and fangirls run to him, all in awe by the debut of the speedster,

"So cool!" one of the grade schoolers said,

"That armor is so cool!"

"Is he one of Ingenium's sidekicks?" one of the girls wondered,

"Probably. Look how he runs!"

The hero calms the group down, "Easy, easy, easy! I am the fastest man alive, Mach Knight!" the crowd goes wild, "Now does anyone know where I can find a man named Red Mask?"

The group all talked at once which had no real answer to where he can find him until he heard an explosion nearby. He looked over and see smoke coming from a stadium like building, one of the people said that a bunch of school students are there and it's possibly a terrorist attack. Mach Knight quickly runs to the scene to see what's going on.

 _ **5 minutes ago….**_

The devil hero is carrying two bystanders, a old man and a little girl, both of them are employees of H.U.C, a organization specializing in rescue training. So far he is performing well with his actions and choice of words like he have done this before. He does whatever it takes to make sure they are safe and taken to help nearby, as soon as he taken them to the standby medics. He told them their conditions and leave the rest to the professionals. He heard an explosion and runs to it, but his senses tells him that they are a few more individuals, he rushed to where the bystanders are, quickly and carefully rescuing them and taking them to medic, the individuals thanked for his efforts and his quick thinking. Zero then ran, having no time for praise since there is danger near.

Zero ran and ran towards the source of danger. He started to grin, filled with excitement as he was waiting for this moment to go all out and beat the shit out of 'villain'. But as soon as he made it, he only see two idiots fighting each other than the villain, he knows one of them, Shoto Todoroki. Zero had a very unamused expression on his face, seeing one of top students is acting like a child with some asshole with a windy quirk. The demon hero try to intervene but things started to escalate with a fiery wind almost hitting a paralyzed student, luckily, Izuku was there and pulled him out of the way. Both Izuku and Zero were rightfully pissed off and yelled together, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

Before anything could happen, a gaping hole was made on the stadium and out came an army of black blooded gremlins. Zero eyes started to widen as he knows what these creatures are, "Bloodies!? What are they doing here!?" then came out a darker version of Izuku, Mightless, but now in a black armored version of his costume, the One for All inheritor eyes bulged as he see a mirrored version of himself

"Knock knock" he said,

"Who are you?" Izuku asked, filled with fear,

"I am you. But better"

 **Well thanks for reading, everybody. Sorry for the short notice but I had so many things to do in college like finals and work. Glad to be able to make a chapter before the end of the year.**

 **So first things first, Hero. He has One for All, but more of the transfering part than the power stock like All Might and Izuku. Why did I decide that? Well I thought it be interesting and see where this goes.**

 **Who is that man that claims to be the fastest man alive? Well that will be revealed next chapter. Also I decided to make two villains that based on Flash's villains, Captain Cold is obvious and the Tortoise? He was the first villain that the scarlet speedster fought.**

 **And, finally, to TheMysteriousBanana, since your story isn't done, I just had to make up an ending to see how Mightless joined Fright Night. Hope you like it.**

 **Okay, see ya guys around, this sunday is my birthday and I am excited. And by the time this chapter is uploaded,**

 _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, STAN LEE!**_

 **Thank you for everything, may you enjoy your birthday with your friends and your wife in the heavens,**


	11. Chapter 11: Flashpoint Travels

The hero in training never thought to see a darker version of himself, he never knew the possibility. The demon hero never thought to see those wretched creatures again or any more of Fright Night's soldiers, but it was unavoidable to know anyone desperate enough to make deals with devils in exchange for power and a wish. He dig deep into his pockets and pulled out a box, it revealed wraps with passages from the gospel and wraps blessed from a buddhist. The unholy hero covered his arms with them as the wraps burns his blood stained arms, "So? Did Fright Night send someone to do his dirty work or you come on your own?"

Mightless was surprised by his question, "How you know about Fright NIght?"

"Let's say I am a mistake through and through" His arms are fully wrapped, "But this is going to you more than it's going to hurt me" He charged towards the Bloodies, but then Gang Orca's men got in the way,

"Leave this to the pro heroes!" one of them yelled, then shoot their cement guns at the Bloodies. But it was no match when they slip out of their trap,

"You idiots! These things aren't human!" Zero exclaimed and punches one of them which made them burn up into dust, "These things need to be killed!" He keeps punching them, "Use whatever that is holy or faithful to destroy these unholy creatures!" The pro heroes present have heard it, some of them carry things that gave them faith and held it into their fists while the rest evacuate the students that are in the area

The examinees and pro heroes were running from the gremlin like creatures but were blocked by the surrounding area from the increasing growth of them. The pros blocked their path from the students, so they will be escape if the bloody monsters only attack them. They were ready for death, an honorable death. Then they hear a high screeching noise coming from the ground, it sounded angelic like. And the Bloodies were screaming in pain from it, killing each other to make it stop. Then a beam of light shine a path towards a way out, when more Bloodies came, a tongue slapped them back and a engine sounding kick knocked back to each other. The group made their way to the exit, but one of the students tripped yet still mid-air from the ground,

"Don't worry we got ya" says the floating voice, the student was suddenly floating as if she was being carried. More of those monsters came running towards them in a fast pace,

"Piercing Claw of the Dusk!"

"Jawbreaker!

"Tornado Tail Dance!" All three attack knock those little bastards down and successfully saved the group, then one of them yelled, "Now YaoMomo!" A sudden blast of harmonic angelic music played at maximum volume reached the unseen ears of the Bloodies, each and everyone of them have scream for death and kill each other in response just to end the noises in their eyeless heads. They rescue team have successfully won the battle.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Mightless jumped down when his eyes catched Todoroki and started to attack him,

"Shoto Todoroki~ It's a nice surprise to see you here" He throws the first punch but been blocked by the half and half teen's wall of ice,

"I don't know who you are or why you look like MIdoriya, but you won't get away from this!" He throws a fiery fist at him, but Mightless dodged it and kicks him in the guts,

"Oh you will know and when you do, you won't like it!" He uses a German suplex on the teen, knocking him out, "But you won't live to see the answers" His grinned started to look more sinister like his masters'. He got up and his arm formed into a blade and aimed the tip at Todoroki's throat, ready to make the killing blow, 'Such a waste, at least my Todoroki put up a fight,' but suddenly he got a kick in the face by his heroic counterpart,

"Leave him alone!" Midoriya yelled, he then charged towards him,

"Always trying to play hero...You're really are my weaker side" he uses Midoriya's shooting style on him, "Axis Boot!" His boot strikes the green haired hero on the side, "All for Onnnnnnnnnne…..Full Cowling!" He punched him with such force, there is no chance for survival. But wait! The demon MIdoriya's foot is in Zero's chest, "What the!?"  
"Zero!" Izuku yelled with great concern for his classmate, yet Zero laughed,

"You still have a lot to learn, punk….Blood Spike!" His open wounds have created spikes to punctured his enemy's leg, Mightless maybe a demon now but he still a human and he can scream out his lungs when he felt spikes going through his leg like butter,

"AHHH! You little bastard!" He yelled and pulled himself off, "You're fighting on the wrong side, demon. They'll reject you for your nature and appearance. Just like they did to me" He formed claws to combat someone more superior than him and strike,

Zero blocked his attempted and ask, "What are you talking about!?"

"I am Izuku MIdoriya! I am from an alternate world where everyone treated me like shit!" He scratch his face, "I was quirkless and weak. Everyone have used me as a personal punching bag!" He threw some dust and debris at his eyes, "They told me that a quirkless nobody could never be a hero!" Zero tries to get the stuff out of his eyes, then Mightless sunk his claws into his neck and chest, trying to kill him, "I was told to go kill myself! My idol even told me that I could never be a hero!" Spikes came out of Zero, "These heroes are fake!"

Izuku went into a paralyzing shock, watching Zero get killed so easily. After seeing him take many blows during his fight with All for One, but this….This is quite disturbing and terrifying to see someone die so suddenly. Yet Zero grabbed on to his arm, much to their surprise, "So what?" His hands were burning onto the villain's arms, "Have you tried being a hero? Have you try proving them wrong?"

"I have. But that all fall apart, they will never accept outcasts like us" Mightless said,

"Then keep trying!" He punched him with an ultimate move, "Twilight Strike!" The force of th punch send the villain back a few feet. Zero, although victorious at the moment, was heavily bleeding. Now on his knees, trying to heal himself with the regeneration power he has, but it is too slow to heal him fully, he can't go back to the fight in this condition. Izuku tries to help him but Zero protest, "No...help Todoroki. I will be okay"

"No, I won't leave you behind!" Zero chuckled a bit,

"Why? After I treated your friends like shit, you still try to be my friend?" Midoriya turned his head to him with a big wide smile,

"Because. I AM HERE!" He carried Todoroki over is shoulder, but they are surrounded by Bloodies. Both vicious and bloodthirsty, Zero started to breath deeply and tries to get up but the his body kept squirting blood, causing him to welp in pain. He looked around, the area is swarming in demonic gremlins, there was no way out, no way to heal quicker, and no Hero to save them, hope is lost for him. Yet, the young is ready to fight them head on, much to Zero's surprise, willing to fight while carry two people weighing him down. He looked at the brave teen, how is ready to fight, even if he has to lose some blood for it. Zero has found respect for the broccoli head now, "One for Allllllll….Full Cow-"

"GODSPEED, YOUNG HEROES!" A flash of holy light came and run through the creatures as they now turned to dust by the attack, the two heroes eyes gleamed in awe, the awesome sight of a super fast hero that came to their aid, and his name is Mach Knight! The man continued his run and take out any remaining Bloodies in their area, "Man, it's been years since we dealt with these creatures, eh Zero?"

"Dash? Holy shit! How you get here!?" He yelled, "We have been here for weeks! You guys better explained why you and Bud take your sweet ass tim-"

"That can wait. Where's Hero?" He asked then noticed Zero's arms, "Shit man!" He quickly take the holy bandages off of his hands, "You could have killed yourself man"

"Well I don't have a choice. Fright Night is back" Dash eyes widen under his helmet,

"Where is he?" He asked,

"I don't know but he has a new victim. He is powerful considering he managed to make a hole in my chest. Be careful" The fallen demon warned the speedster,

"You know me, Zero. We know each other for years" He left the three students,

'Years? We only met for at least 3 years ago' Zero thought,

"Zero, who was that man?" Midoriya asked,

"That was a friend of ours. He'll introduce himself later" His legs have strength again, he started to walk on his own, "Let's go. Everyone is waiting" Izuku nodded and both of them have taken Todoroki to where their classmates are.

" _Happy Birthday, Izuku!" Two adults cheered to the now nine year old Izuku Midoriya, his mother and her new boyfriend surprised him when he came back home from school. He was happy, been happy for five years in a row since this man came into his life. He never met a man who is kind to him and his mother and loving them unconditionally, he wondered where he come from, he looked American but very fluent in Japanese. His new father gave him a special gift, it was a mask similar to his own,_

" _I was thinking that you might want to look like your old man" He laughed, "Or am I not as cool as All Might?"_

" _No way! I wanna grow up to be like you, dad!" Izuku smiled as the man gave him a hug, "But I also wanna be like All Might, saving people with a fearless smile!" His father laughed again,_

" _And I don't?" He jokingly asked._

 _ **Time flash forward**_

" _So you're applying to UA?" His father asked,_

" _Yes. I will become a hero like you and All Might. Fearless, strong, and always saving the day with a smile" Izuku, now age 14, said,_

" _Well you know, me and your mother will always support your decision no matter what" He said, making Izuku look at him with a hearty smile,_

" _Dad, what is like to be a hero?"_

" _Well it is a tough job. Not going to lie, but the most rewarding part is making people sleep in peace knowing the heroes are there to protect them" He sat on his son's bed, "But remember that to be a great hero, you must do the right thing. Even when things lead to no other choice"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Tell me this, what you think a villain is to you?"_

 _Izuku answered with no hesitation, "Someone who needs to be defeated everyday" his father shake his head in a disagreement, but not that he can blame him,_

" _A villain is someone you should help"_

" _Help?" The green hair teen wonder by that,_

" _A villain used to be like you and me. Someone who had a life and dreams, they don't wake up one day and decided to become evil. Sometimes, they lose something that break their soul and have no other choice but to...do bad things" He answered,_

" _Why?" He asked, "Why do they do that all of a sudden?"_

 _His father sighed and answered again, "Take this for example, a young boy like you looked up to his father so much, he was his hero. But they were poor, not able to make the needs at the end, so the father resorted to doing bad things in order to provide for his son. Then one day, the son witness his father get killed by a bullet from a careless hero, he watched his father, his hero die in his arms. The boy was ridiculed and bullied for having a villain for a father, he grew to hate heroes and the people who hurt him. Thus creating a villain" He looked at Izuku, who had a grim look at his face that now he understands what his father meant, "Izuku, I want you to promise me"_

" _What is it, dad?"_

" _Promise to be the savior of broken, the beaten, and the damned. They need a hero as much as any citizen" He said,_

" _I will. I promise you that I will be the hero everyone could look up to!"_

Mightless regain consciousness and got out of the debris he got buried under, 'Fuck...that dream again. What is going on with me?' He looked around and see his army slowly disintegrate from the attacks of the pro heroes, 'Dammit, it didn't go as planned! Damn heroes! Damn my good counterpart! Damn that traitorous demon!' He limped to escaped while he can, sees someone running towards him like a mad man, "What the?"

The knight in speeding armor punches the villain, "You are under arrest!"

"Screw you!" He yelled and tries to stab him, but his armor have no effect on him, "Huh?"

"Titanium with a mix of a powerful glacatic metal known as Color Alloy. Saves money on costume repairs" He punched him but got blocked by the claws of the weakened villain,

"Full Cowling!" Green and red electricity flow through his body and kicks Dash ten feet away, that alone damaged his armor,

"Shit. I forgot that you have insane demon powers from mister crazy and sinister" The knight tries to get up and regain his stance but the villain puts his foot on his chest. MIghtless' arm formed a blade from his arm and aimed at his chest, "Okay, I didn't I would die from a devil. I was hoping after eating fried chicken on my 90th birthday" One strike. One strike would have ended the life of this hero, but it was stopped but a man's hand holding the blade,

"Fear not, my friend. Why? Because I am here!" It was Hero,

"Damn, you're late for the party again!" Dash exclaimed,

"Bill me when you're not dead" He said as he punch MIghtless to the wall,

'Dammit, why am I a punching bag all of sudden!?' He gets himself out of the wall, and noticed the exit is near, 'Wow that guy is an idiot'

Zero is a far distance noticed this as well, 'Wow, Hero is an idiot' his thoughts grew a massive anger vessel within as the villain quickly escape as the last Bloodie have died. Hero was shocked in what he did and slapped himself in the face repeatedly, "STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!"

Dash patted his back, "Hey man, we all have our off days. It happens besides there are like two holes there. I think one of them was made by that Orca over there. So we all at fault here"

Hero turned to Dash, "Dash, if you weren't so chill as a country singer, I would lost my mind a long time ago" Then a few moments realized who he was talking to, "Dash?"

"Yes?" He got pulled in for a great big bear hug,

"I can't believe you're here! I was wondering when you and Bud take your sweet ass time to get here! How did you get here?"

"I wish I can tell you, but right now. We need to catch up with Zero and explained what the hell is going on" He gestured to Zero and Class 1-A,

"Oh yeah, got it!" They both catch up to the others as the test results began.

The Hero Public Safety Commision worker, have announced who pass the exam, but he also give those who took action during the actual terrorist attack extra points for their quick thinking and performing heroic actions to help the examinees get to safety during this unforeseen circumstances, "Even this was a exam, there were brave souls from UA HIgh who took action and made sure the examinees and bystanders get to safety. It be cruel of us for not grading those who prove themselves to be heroes more than the ones who were participating the exam"

The results came in and showed that all of UA have passed their exam and earned their provisional licenses, well almost,

"What!?" Bakugo yelled, now extremely pissed that he haven't passed yet and Shoto Todoroki was disappointed in not passing the exam as well. Then another student came up to Todoroki and brutally slammed his head to the ground and apologize for his behavior towards him, the icy hot hero took part of the blame for something he done in the past that started this whole mess.

Others were excited that they passed and poke fun as Bakugo for his casual attitude that got him to fail, Zero on the other hand couldn't help but cry when he received his score sheet from the staff, he scored a 97 with comments detailing how he is like a hero already when he perform well on the rescue part of the exam. His tears stained the paper as he couldn't stop sobbing, for most of his life he was seen as a freak or a monster for the way he is and what he did in the past. But he had people who supported him and had faith in him no matter what, his new bro, Mineta see him making water works walked up to him and patted his back,

"We both did well, Zero" He showed his score sheet, a score of 64. The sobbing demon gave him a thumbs up and a toothy smile,

"Indeed Mineta" He said as he showed his impressive score,

"WHAT!? A 97! You bastard, how you managed to score so well!?"

"Years of experience" He chuckled, "we're getting a step closer in becoming heroes, bro!"

"Yeah!" They both gave each other a high five as they are coming closer to their goal, a goal filled with happiness and girls, lots of girls.

Zero received his license and goes by his real name and Hero's last name, Emmet Shimura. It was the biggest day of his life. Some of Class 1-A are having a good chat with the students from Shinketsu High, with Zero still wondering who the hell was that guy that kept apologizing and acting such a doofus. He see Izuku acting all fanboy mode with a very hairy student, he wondered if that guy is from the Addams Family, but more importantly he gazed his eyes at Izuku, how much of a adorkable guy he is. He reminds him of Hero in a way, a young hero and fanboy wanting to make a world a better place. He now have his admiration for his bravery and selfless actions,

"Bro" Mineta got his attention, "Babe at 12 o'clock" and what a looker she is, wearing a black cat suit with that curvaceous figure, her glossy lips and fawn colored hair stole the show in Zero's eyes as his thought howl like a horny wolf. Though she is ore into their fanboy classmate,

"Hey~" She said with a flirtatious tone, which made the green haired boy face turned red as a candy cane,

"Uh! Utsushimi! Nice seeing you again!" He chuckled nervously,

"I wanna say that our brawl was tight as hell yo!" She said, "We should like, hang out more often, you feel me, fam?"

"Uh…. yeah... I feel ya" She then writes down her contact information to him,

"See ya around, fam." She kiss his cheek and left with her classmates, the now stoned teen stand there in trance. Zero and Mineta grabbed his shoulders in aggression,

"MIdoriya!" Both of them yelled, both of them are ready to fight in jealousy. But that got cut short by the arrival of Hero and Dash. Class 1-A sans Izuku were wondering who the man is, he looks like a slim version of Iida's older brother. Dash took his helmet off, revealing a man with a brown eyes and crew cut haircut, his skin is fair but dirty in grease stains and smoke, he also have a short beard which surprises the brothers by the sight of it,

"Whoa Dash, did you take some hair tonic to grow that face hair?" Hero asked, "It is kinda impossible a 16 year old to grow a beard that fast"

"16? Hero, I am 45 years old"

"WHAT!?" Both Hero and Zero said,

"Yeah, our Earth is 30 years older than yours"

"'Our' Earth?" Zero asked, "What are you talking about?"

Before their old friend answer, he looked at the students behind them, "Let's finish this somewhere else where we can have a seat"

"Follow me, Dash" Hero said, "I know a place,"

Dash puts on his helmet and followed Hero to the location where he can explained the situation.

 _ **At Alliance Heights….**_

The brothers and students have gathered around in the main lobby of the dormitory, where Dash sets his helmet on the coffee table and began speaking, "Hero, remember when Bud tried crossing worlds and dimensions?"

"Yeah, Project Infinite. He had me test it considering my endurance, but that failed, destroying the machine he spent building"

"Well, it did destroy itself, but it wasn't a failure, a few years ago. Our Hero have went into a coma and gained some new memories of his origins, his parents and how he ended up in the care of his uncle and aunt." He sits down and look Hero in the eye, "We looked into where it came from and found out that it came from here. Where Hero or should I say, Akano was born."

"But that doesn't explain how I ended up here"

"Well here's the thing, the effect of the machine created different vibrations around your body, each vibration for each world" Momo speak up,

"Are you talking about the Multiverse Theory?"

"Yes. Each world has their vibration and the only way to enter each world is to have similar vibration to that said world. And the only way these worlds could co-exists is to be set in a different time, like one world could be a day ahead, 2 weeks ahead, or even years ahead than your own" The man pulled out a device and showed versions of Hero in different realities, "Hero got split into versions of himself in different realities, One where he is a Kamen Rider or a part of a squadron. One whether he is MARVEL or DC or some badass in IMAGE"

"So is this Hero different than yours?" Izuku asked,

"No. One thing that Project Infinite did was also send Hero to his place of origin, where he was born. And he was born in this world." He looked at the expressions of the students, knowing that he never told them about where he was born, "Of course he never told you"

"Yeah. Been trying to get my life together again" He said nervously,

"Want me to tell them your parents or should you?" He asked,

"What does it matter, they don't know who they are" He turned to the students, "My father is Kane Shimura and my mother is Nana Shimura. Both pro heroes at the time, before All Might was the well known Symbol of Peace, before he was even a hero" He hear no words from them, proving him right, but then the One for All inheritor spoke,

"You said Kane Shimura?" he asked,

"Yeah" He then get hit bombardment in questions and admiration,

"I have seen old videos of the Mafia Hero! He was the lead inspiration of Gang Orca and how he lead a group of heroes! Tell me what is his quirk? Do you also have his quirk? Does it cause the same effect on your body similar to his? Where did he come from? "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Breathe boy!' He exclaimed, sweatdrop from on his head,

"Midoriya, you're like Hero. A huge nerd" Zero said in a deadpanned voice, "This guy get all excited whenever we go to a comic book shop whenever the newest issue of Spider-Man or Spawn or the newest volume of a manga he likes is out." Hero feel a bit more embarrassed about that remark,

"Um Hero, you never told us who this man is" Shoto said,

"Oh, this here is Dash Joanas, known as Mach Knight. His superpower is well super speed, a power that I gave him when he was proven worthy to inherit it"

"Wait, he was quirkless?" Izuku asked,

"Quirkless?" the fast man wondered,

"It usually means non-powered" Hero said,

"How did someone like you with no powers become a hero?" Kirishima asked,

"You don't need powers to be a hero. Doing the right thing and performing selfless actions with nothing in return is what makes the hero" Dash said so proudly, Ochako spoke up,

"Wait you don't get paid? How you be able to make a living?" She asked,

"Uh I got a real job. I worked in mechanics, been making cars work like new" The students find it very surprising about what he does in his world, how being a hero isn't considered as a real job,

"Is that everything in your world works?" Momo asked,

"Yeah. Though we have schools for powered individuals, it's like any other school but with courses in controlling powers"

"Kinda like UA?" the recommended student asked,

"Yeah. Mutation is a real thing, so is being born in a family of wizards and witches, or being a supernatural creatures in general have populated in our world, though they have their own worlds hidden certain parts of Earth" Kaminai face lost its color,

"When you said supernatural creatures, did you mean-"

"Vampires, werewolves, mummies, reanimated corpses, demihumans, gods, mythological creatures, aliens, demons and even Death himself are part of our united world" The speedster said so casually,

"Oh Greg became a hero too?" Hero asked,

"Yeah. Life and death are at a balance, thanks to him." The students just sit there with jaws open knowing Death himself is considered as a hero and possibly friends with their student-teacher. They whispering each other about what the fuck kind of world did those three live before getting here!? First aliens, then demons, what the hell! How is that normal!?

Dash got up and puts his helmet back on, "Well time to go, I'll see you two as soon as I can come back" He starts running without moving but nothing happen, "Huh?" He tries again, then sparks came out of his chestplate, "Oh….that's not good"

"What is it" Zero asked,

"Well my chest piece that connects to my entire armor is damaged. So I can't leave"

"Why!?"  
"It regulates and mesures the vibration I need to head back, I can't carelessly run anywhere, I would end up some other world and possibly be considered as a threat"

"Shit...Well can you contact Bud? Maybe he can help" Dash quickly talked to hsi communicator on his wrists,

"Come in, Bud. Bud? Can you read me? Bud?" He wait patiently for a response, "Come in, Bud. Can you read me? This is Dash, codename, Mach Knight, requesting help" He waited for a good few minutes, but no response, "Dammit!"

Then suddenly a static voice answered, "Dassssshhh, come innnnnnn. The lab was under attack. I repeat, the lab was under attack" The three heroes eyes widen at the response,

"Who attack the lab?" The worried knight ask,

"Fright Night…" the call went dead afterwards.

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

MIghtless drink some hard liquor after a day of failure. Pissed off at the arrival of a few heroes who are leagues ahead of him than most villains in this bar. But what made his day is seeing the news reporting the death of a few pro heroes who bodies were found…

"... _As autopsy showed that these three heroes were eaten as a result of cannibalism. Officials request all citizens to stay indoors at night and lock your doors and barricade your windows. As more villains are on the rise ever since the retirement of All Might. Earlier today, an actual terrorist attack have strike at the Provisional Hero LIcense Exam, but luckily the pro heroes and a few students fought back. Though an era has arrived, and it's called The MIghtless Era."_

Fright Night laugh at the news, seeing things are coming to plan, "You did well, boy. Soon we will strike fear into them weaklings"

"Yeah. Though it would be better if more people die today" The green haired villain looked around and notice he haven't seen Taro around, "Where's Taro?"

"Don't worry, he will be back. He agreed to take in a small experiment I have planned" He let out a few cackles as he got up and walked to the back room, "Prepare for some carnage. This new recruit will be a game changer by our side"

"New recruit?" He wondered,

"Well let's say tomorrow our meeting with the Yakuza will go what Tomura has planned. I can say that he will 'rip' a new alliance!" He laugh so insanely and goes into the black void where Mightless wondered what this insane bastard have in store.

 **A/N:**

 **So a lot of things happening between the students and villains. What's going to happen next? Wait til next chapter, also everyone except Bakugo and Todoroki pass like the canon. Why have them pass? Well it shows how much of a threat that Zero can be if he is pushed too far and the idea that they pass for helping those in an actual dangerous situation, because that is life. Things happen at anytime and anywhere, life can give you lemons, but it can give you miracles. Like in the exam in the very beginning of MHA, it showed everyone's true colors and sometimes you will be rewarded in the end.**


End file.
